


Simon's Dream within a Dream

by MarieKey



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, MostChaptersFluffyNotSmutty, bridgerton family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieKey/pseuds/MarieKey
Summary: Simon Basset, Duke of Hastings, ended his arrangement with Daphne Bridgerton, after convincing himself it was best for her to be with the prince who would give Daphne the family and children that he could not. The duke would soon depart England and is determined to avoid thoughts of her until he can put many miles between them. But when Simon accidentally overhears Anthony Bridgerton's comment about his sister, Simon's thoughts turn to her again. While Simon can keep at least some waking thoughts of her away, he cannot stop his dreams from featuring Daphne as their main inhabitant.His dream spurs him to action and he embarks on a quest to win Daphne, with her guiding him along the way. The quest creates chances for them to know each other more deeply and for lots of interaction with the entire Bridgerton family.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 242
Kudos: 334





	1. Simon Dreams of Daphne

The evening after ending his arrangement with Daphne Bridgerton, Simon Basset, Duke of Hastings, went to the club to drown his pain, unacknowledged to Daphne or anyone in the world, in stiff drinks and to distract himself from thoughts of her with talk only of hunting, gambling, business dealings, preferred distilleries, and other such men's pursuits. It would be a couple days yet before he would have his affairs in order to be ready to depart England. He needed something to preoccupy him. Soon after settling in with a glass of whiskey, however, Simon found that Anthony Bridgerton would not cooperate with Simon’s desire to be free of reminders of Miss Bridgerton.

Likely unaware of his presence, Anthony stood behind Simon's chair, among a cluster of unmarried men, all lamenting the annoyances of the season. The men seemed to want to best each other with stories of fathers desperate to marry off their daughters and haggle over dowries, of scheming mamas, of young ladies' ridiculous ploys for their attention, and of sisters requiring chaperoning and supervision. It was on this last topic that Anthony's comments found their way most particularly to Simon's attention.

"This season turns otherwise sensible young ladies into near hysterics. Why just today my sister returned from the tea shop for flavored ice and kept to her room sobbing all afternoon. Can you imagine? Whatever was in that flavored ice?"

The men all laughed at Anthony's question, but none could see the Duke's reaction as he sat in a highbacked chair facing away from them. Tension spread across his face as he comprehended the meaning of Anthony's tale far better than Anthony himself: Daphne had returned to Bridgerton House and took to her room after Simon had ended their arrangement with his cruel words meant to send her into an engagement with the prince. He had done the good and honorable thing, had he not? Freeing Daphne from any obligation to him would release her to marry the prince and give her the husband and family she desired. But gods! he could not bear the thought of her in such grief and the thought of her with another man pained him more than the worst blows he had ever received from Will whilst sparring in the boxing ring. He would not risk hearing another mention of Daphne and so abandoned his glass and headed out for Hastings House.

Arriving back at Hastings House the Duke asked Jeffries to have one of the staff fetch him a bottle of whiskey from the cellar and bring it to his study. Simon intended to lose himself in his ledgers and have enough whiskey to help him fall into a hard, dreamless sleep. He dreamt of her every night - she truly inhabited his dreams - but he could not bear to dream of her this night after what he had said to her and then having learnt of how she had taken his words.

His approach succeeded for some time as he worked over the numbers and poured whiskey down his throat, but then he saw an entry in his ledger denoted with a "DB." He recognized the notation as standing for Danforth Brothers, a firm of sales agents who had assisted the late Duke with some business, but "DB" now more particularly stood for "Daphne Bridgerton" in his head and in his heart, and he had at last failed in keeping his mind free of her. He took a long slug of whiskey with the hope that it was enough to send him into a sound sleep, and headed to his bedroom.

Simon was now more than half drunk and felt hopeful that sleep would welcome him soon. His heavy eyelids closed and he began to drift, but while his body fell into a snoring slumber, his mind remained most active, and it wholeheartedly rejected his notion of avoiding thoughts of Daphne. A scene formed in his head: he was back outside the flavored ice tea shop many hours prior, but instead of what had truly transpired, his mind was rewriting the events of the encounter. Daphne greeted him happily and with the suggestion that they do something different than the original plan of the flavored ice. Simon raised an eyebrow in roguish curiosity, "What do you mean to do with me today, Daphne?"

She smiled in reply and said, "Nothing scandalous just yet. I thought we might walk to the park and take out a rowboat. It is a lovely day for it."

"I see you are determined to make me work to display my affections. Very well. If I should have to row for you, I shall row." And with that she took his arm and they headed in the direction of the park, on a glorious day with the sun shining on her and giving her a radiance unlike any other woman he had seen.

Simon secured a rowboat from the rental agent and held Daphne's hand as she stepped into it. He then joined her, sitting opposite her, and taking to the oars to set out among other couples on the pond. While it was no lake, it was a large enough body of water to allow ample space between the boats.

"Simon," Daphne said with a mischievous grin, "do you realize that we can say anything at all now and there is no one to hear?"

"Are you certain Lady Whistledown has not hired birds to listen in and report back?" Simon asked in hushed tones.

"I cannot be certain, but I feel quite confident she has not. While she seems to have ears everywhere, I do not believe her to be a sorceress capable of enchanting birds to her will. So, Simon what would you say to me if you knew no other ears could hear it?"

Even in his dream, Simon hesitated to put his affections into words, "I do not know where to begin," and so Daphne, in a maddeningly coquettish manner said, "If you will not speak, I have something to tell you."

"Do you indeed?" replied Simon, having never felt more intrigued.

"I followed the advice you gave yesterday about preparing myself to become a wife."

"And how did you find it?" asked Simon in a deep breathy voice, almost a growl, anxious for what she would reveal.

Daphne would not meet his eye but said, "It was most exhilarating. If that is at all like what I will feel with my husband, I will eagerly await it."

In his mind's eye, a dream within a dream began, as Simon imagined returning the boat to the dock and laying Daphne down in the grass, ravishing her in the park without a care for anyone else in the world. He would lay her back, watching her clear her skirts out of the way while he took down his suspenders and lowered his trousers to free his body to join with hers. In this dream state they kissed eagerly as he felt Daphne's wetness with the fingers of one hand and then with his other hand on her hip, pulled her toward him and glided inside of her. She arched her back with a moan and he could see her obvious pleasure at their union. Simon imagined how he would help his new, innocent lover find their rhythm, as he thrust into her and felt her welcoming warmth, embracing him inside her again and again. This was simply bliss.

Now imagining himself yet in the rowboat, he felt himself harden at the very thought of giving Daphne such pleasure, and so his mind responded to his dream-Daphne with eager encouragement.

"I'm sure I would enjoy seeing you so enraptured with your husband."

"Why, Your Grace! However could you see such pleasure unless you were that husband?" Her voice sounded playful but he could see her reddening cheeks betraying her feelings at posing such a question.

"Perhaps I should like to be, Daphne. Perhaps I should like to be the one to be with you every night to give you pleasure and the one to kiss you every morning. Perhaps a conversation with your dear mama should be in order."

"I would not object, my dear Simon."

He smiled the most satisfied smile on earth and brought the rowboat back to the dock.

  
Their next stop would be Bridgerton House where a surprised but overjoyed Violet would lend her approval and with that, even Anthony could not object. The two would soon wed and he would be able to feel Daphne's body against his own and join together truly and fully.

When Simon finally awoke, bright mid-morning light shone in where the curtains did not quite meet. He had slept for many hours and perhaps dreamt through all those hours, his mind conjuring a correction to yesterday's conversation with Daphne. Was it too late to undo his error? Would she forgive him for those awful words he said? He knew that he was a selfish being, but if being without him caused Daphne such pain, perhaps wanting to be with her was not so selfish. Perhaps the least selfish thing he could do would be to share a life with Daphne, although he did not know how to be a husband. There would be time to learn, would there not? For now, his concern was cleaning himself up to call on the two eldest women of Bridgerton House with love and hope in his heart.


	2. Simon Must Prove Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of regret after breaking things off with Daphne and inspired by a dream of her, Simon heads to Bridgerton House to apologize and make amends. What will Daphne say when Simon asks for the chance to be a real suitor?

Eager to right the wrongs he had done by ending their agreement and attempting to send Daphne to the prince yesterday, Simon hastened to Bridgerton House to call on her. Once there, however, Humboldt informed him that she and Violet had left for the palace. Could he catch them in time? He briefly considered trying to reach them before they would arrive at court, fearing that Daphne would accept the prince’s proposal there, but instead decided he would be unlikely to locate them in time and took his chance by waiting. He then asked Humboldt if he might have paper and pen, and Humboldt, deferring to the duke’s rank, agreed, leading the duke to the drawing room to write the letter while Humboldt stood at the doorway, not announcing his presence to the Bridgertons at home.

Simon had always been a more than capable writer. Although he had scored top marks in mathematics at Oxford, his writing was nearly as accomplished. What he sat to write now was most unlike anything he had ever written, however, and he pondered how to begin it and what to say. He had never needed to accomplish such persuasion as he needed to accomplish with this letter.

_My dear Daphne,_

_I hope that this letter does not find you too late. Please forgive me. I had convinced myself that you would be better off with the prince, that I could not be a suitable husband, but I beg of you, forgive me my grievous error and alienating words, and give me the chance to gain your affections and to prove myself to you._

_In thinking myself unworthy of you, I presumed as well to know what you wanted, and I should not have done so. If you allow me back into your life, I will never again make decisions on your behalf. I esteem you like none other and will not assert my judgment onto you._

_Tell me what it will take to woo you, to win you. I will be a proper suitor. I will shout my affections for you from the centre of Grosvenor Square. I will dance every dance with you at every ball. I will gain the favor of every Bridgerton to convince you. I will do anything to have you in my life._

_I am pulled to you like the tides to the shore. Before I met you, I was only half-alive, and I will never be fully alive without you. If you feel any affection for me at all, please do me the honor of granting me the chance to prove myself worthy._

_Yours,_

_Simon_

Upon her return from the palace, Daphne received Simon’s letter from Humboldt and sat in the privacy of the drawing room. She could not believe her eyes at what she had read. It was such a complete departure from what he had said to her outside the tea shop. In fact, it was quite the opposite, and in a most wonderfully welcome way.

So astonished was Daphne that she inquired, “Humboldt, can you assure me that the Duke of Hastings wrote this letter?”

“Yes, Miss Bridgerton, I brought him the paper myself and stood at the door of the drawing room while he wrote it. He handed me the letter himself with instructions to give it to you upon your return.”

Daphne breathed hard and had to steady herself. She had just come from the palace where she had accepted a gift of an extraordinary necklace from the prince but now had entirely forgotten about him. This was no insult to the prince, who in all respects seemed a good and decent man, but he had taken up no residence in her heart which had belonged solely to the duke for quite some time.

She was amazed. Simon had written her that letter and he had begged her to accept him. She would reply, and promptly, but needed to think of what to say. After some frantic but considered deliberation, her mind racing with thoughts, she wrote as quickly as she could:

_Your Grace,_

_I am in receipt of your letter from this morning. After some consideration, I have decided that I shall allow you to court me. A comment in your letter has provided me some inspiration. I have decided that for you to qualify as a suitor, you must prove yourself. I would like you to undertake and successfully perform the 12 Labours of Hercules._

_Well, alas, that is what I had planned, but I note that Mayfair lacks a Nemean lion, man-eating horses, or a nine-headed hydra for you to conquer. So I will need to invent other challenges for you to master to prove your sincerity as a suitor. Hercules was required to show his physical strength. I will not test you thus. Instead, you must show your strength of character and your strength of devotion. Saving the final one, you may perform them in any order, but I must see evidence of all before I can deem you a serious suitor._

  1. _I am a Bridgerton and you know well the importance of my family in my heart. The first task I will list, although you may choose to delay it until after some others, therefore, is for you to win over the approval of the Viscount Bridgerton. This task will serve in place of the lion Hercules was tasked to tame. I know that you and Anthony have quarreled, especially regarding your attentions toward me, and I would like you to persuade him of the goodness of your intentions for me. Perhaps you can even make him laugh._
  2. _Although I am aware of your reluctance to claim your title, you are a duke, and people defer to your rank. As a consequence, I would like you to consider someone who may often feel overlooked, my brother Benedict. He would not want me to say so, but as the second son, he is thought of as the spare and not given his due. Furthermore, after our discussion of your mother’s painting at Somerset House, I think you might enjoy some discussion of art. You might suggest to Benedict that you are looking at acquiring some art for Hastings House and ask his opinions. I think he would appreciate such recognition of his opinion. Afterward, you are to report your new insights to me._
  3. _You are a man who has traveled greatly, and my brother Colin wishes to travel the known world as well. As he is my favorite brother, do not tell the other three, I am most eager for you to advise him on travels from your own experiences. Make an appointment with him and offer your assistance for his travels, perhaps with a map of the lands you have visited. I shall receive a report from Colin about how helpful you were in your advice._
  4. _In order to demonstrate your sincere intent to never presume what I would want, I request that you hold a conversation with my sister Eloise and ask her to expound on her views on ladies and their wants in life. You may certainly choose to explain the purpose of your question, but please also assure her that she may speak freely to you for the purposes of that conversation. I have every confidence that Eloise will share important details of your conversation with me._
  5. _I ought to have a labour for you in relation to my sister Francesca. Alas, she is away in Bath advancing her skill on the pianoforte with my aunt. So instead, I challenge you to prove your musicality, as you are aware how highly I value music. I ask you to sing me a song or hum me a tune. I will not ask you to perform for an assembly. It may be only for my ears._
  6. _I seek a suitor with magnanimity and forbearance and so I challenge you to take on my youngest brother Gregory for a game of marbles. I do not know your level of skill for the game. All I ask is that you do not simply let him win. If he wins, it must only be fairly and the same for you._
  7. _You are an educated man, but to prove your knowledge, as well as your patience, you must teach something of history to my youngest sister Hyacinth, perhaps about your dukedom of Hastings. I am certain that she would be most interested and that she will let me know if you have been a suitable historian._
  8. _With my mother you must ask her about her views on marriage. She and my father had a long, but sadly shortened marriage, and my memories of the two of them, and what she has taught her children have shaped my understanding of marriage, and I would like you to know these philosophies from her perspective, your Grace._
  9. _For this next labor I had intended to require you to write me poetry of devotion, but here you are in luck as I found several passages of your letter that might be regarded as properly poetic. And so I will credit you with having fulfilled this requirement, but I should like to read more from you all the same, and the more devoted, the better._
  10. _You may know that my name Daphne means laurel tree. So I wish you to find a laurel tree and bring me a cutting from it. I have studied plants and you cannot trick me by substituting a cutting from another tree. In tradition the laurel has been a symbol of triumph, and if you successfully complete these labours, I will consider you as having triumphed over the challenges I laid before you._
  11. _My life has been simple and it is open book to you. I have never left my family home, never traveled beyond Lancashire, and was raised to join society, nothing more. I am at a disadvantage in knowing you, with your youth away from London, having then attended school and university, and then traveled widely. Your task here is to share something of your past with me so that I can know you more fully._
  12. _Lastly, you must spend 5 minutes alone with me in a drawing room, a meeting you suggested on our first promenade would be a means to a true courtship._



_I request the honor of your reply regarding these terms, and promptly, if you please, your Grace._

_Miss Daphne Bridgerton_

Daphne found herself saying a little prayer over the letter, containing so many hopes for her future, and then she dispatched one of the Bridgerton footmen to deliver it to Hastings House.

Simon was home at Hastings House, working with a silently exasperated Jeffries to reverse the departure preparations that had been begun. For now, he would remain in London and fight for Daphne as long as she would have him. The bell rang and one of the Hastings staff received Daphne’s letter and brought it to the duke. With such eagerness Simon nearly snatched the letter out of his footman’s hand. Jeffries let out an almost silent sigh as Simon walked away from their work without a word.

Simon broke the Bridgerton seal of the letter and hungrily read each word. Within seconds he was elated and thoroughly amused as he heard Daphne’s voice in each line. She would accept him but with the most utterly charming and inspired conditions, conditions that seemed designed for him to make amends for how he had wronged her, to prove his affections to her, and to reveal his character more deeply through interactions with each of her family members and Daphne herself.

_My dearest Miss Bridgerton,_

_I accept your terms and will begin to undertake the challenges put before me, posthaste._

_I shall call on you daily to keep you apprised of my endeavors and progress._

_Yours,_

_Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When thinking of how to keep the story going from chapter 1, I thought that Simon would need to really win Daphne over and it could cerate the opportunity for him to prove himself and for their relationship to deepen along the way. 
> 
> I thought of Daphne and Colin discussing the story of Leander and thought that she would be familiar with other myths, and wondered how Daphne might think of the 12 Labours of Hercules to create tasks for Simon. The main goal for her would be to see that he is sincere after him saying that they weren't even friends and trying to send her to the prince, but being a Bridgerton, Daphne would have to involve her family too. She also sees this challenge as a way to help him open up to her.
> 
> This chapter gave me the opportunity to play around with how the two of them would write to each other, with a little nod to Pride and Prejudice and the importance of letters for Elizabeth and Darcy. 
> 
> I played with how they'd address each other in the letters with Simon starting with her name, in contrast to when he broke things off with her outside the tea shop, and Daphne replying by addressing him formally because even though she wants to, she's not going to agree to accept him just yet. He has to earn back being called, "Simon." 
> 
> Chapter 3 is in the works with Simon beginning the tasks, interacting with Bridgertons, the Bridgertons trying to figure out what's going on, and Simon calling on Daphne daily.


	3. Simon Begins His Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has accepted the terms of Daphne's challenge to qualify as a proper suitor. Which tasks will he tackle first? 
> 
> Additionally, he seeks time with Daphne to provide a fuller apology for what he said outside the teashop.
> 
> And what will the other Bridgertons think about the duke's visit?

No one could be more surprised by Simon’s new path than the duke himself. He felt acutely aware of how his reversal of intention toward Daphne, his letter of apology and professions of devotion were a departure for him. But once he had made the decision that he would seek to win her and only lose her if it were her choice, he had set himself on a new course. This was a sea change for him and he was allowing himself to be pulled by the tides toward her. It felt at once strange but natural and true.

Bearing two impressive bouquets, Simon entered Bridgerton House and informed the staff that one was for Lady Bridgerton and the other was for Miss Bridgerton, but he would like to present the bouquet to Miss Bridgerton himself. And so the staff took the flowers for Violet, who was visiting a neighbor at the time, and put them in a vase while another maid went to call Daphne from her room. Humboldt had suggested that Simon wait in the drawing room, but Simon said that he would prefer to wait where he was, in view of the staircase. His decision had the intended effect as it meant he would be able to see her from the moment she arrived at the top of the stairs. She soon appeared and seemed to float down to him, smiling more brightly than she probably meant, and betraying her joy at seeing him. Her resolve to make him earn his status as a suitor might not hold.

“Good afternoon, Miss Bridgerton. I come bearing flowers for you and the most sincere apology I have ever offered.”

Daphne told herself to act indifferent toward him, to maintain some formality for now, but dash it all, she was just so thrilled to see him again, especially after what he had written. “Why, thank you, your Grace. The flowers are beautiful. Would you like to sit?”

Simon smiled and said, “I would like to, but I have actually planned to visit with two other Bridgertons before I call on you more fully, if you find that agreeable.”

“I do,” she replied with a grin, as she knew this meant he would be undertaking the tasks she had set for him. “I have no commitments later, and you and I can sit and talk after you have called on others here.” From there she found a book and settled in at the far end of the library. She probably ought to have gone to her bedchamber, but she was so curious to observe which Bridgerton tasks Simon would choose first.

The duke asked Humboldt if Master Gregory would be available. Humboldt, usually self-possessed with unmatched control even among the sibling mischief of Bridgerton House, twisted his face in surprise. The duke being a duke, however, Humboldt said he would inquire after him and he sent a maid to go check on the boy.

The youngest Bridgerton brother did not appear alone, however, as much to the consternation of her governess, Hyacinth ran off to see Simon as well.

“Simon, why have you only asked after Gregory? Will you not visit me as well?”

“Ah, do not worry, my dear girl, I should like an audience with you following that with your brother.”

At that Hyacinth smiled and then sternly addressed her brother before heading back to her governess, “Do not take too long, Gregory. I should like to have my turn with our visitor before long.”

  
Turning to Daphne’s youngest brother, Simon posed a question, “Mr. Bridgerton, I have heard that you are an ace with marbles, and I wondered if I might challenge you to a game. I was quite the shooter when I was your age.”

“That’s a splendid idea! I will return with my pouch.” Gregory sped away and returned in less than a minute holding a leather pouch. In an effort to avoid another good scolding for playing marbles in a common area, Gregory suggested to Simon that they go to the library where they would not be in anyone’s way. The boy poured out the bag of marbles and Simon commented on various blues, greens, and reds and alabaster with shapes painted on them, remarking how similar some were to marbles he had had when he was a boy. Gregory then held up a few large, glass marbles, “look at my monstrosities. They were my father’s. I keep them in the pouch and never play them.”

“Oh, those are rarities. It is best that you protect those.” Then Simon assured the boy that they did not have to play for keeps – Gregory could retain all his treasures; they would only play for points. Daphne was on the other end of the library but could hear them well, and she smiled at how kind Simon sounded and she tried to imagine Simon as a boy at Eton playing games.

Gregory had some of his elder brothers’ bravado and so announced, “I will best you regardless!” Then he drew a taw ring against the weave of the rug and suggested, “You’re the guest. So you may choose your shooter first.” From there, they set up the ducks and began to play, occasionally challenging each other with a good-natured call of “knuckles down!” to ensure fair play. Simon won the first game, fairly, of course, and Gregory demanded a rematch. They ought to at least play until Hyacinth’s governess brought her down, he said.

What would members of the ton say if they saw a duke sitting on the floor of the library of Bridgerton House, playing marbles? While it would be deemed most undignified, Simon did not care. Gregory seemed a good sport and as spirited and good-natured as all his siblings, and more than that, this was not merely a game. This was, after all, the first task he would complete for Daphne.

After their second game, which the well-practiced Gregory won by a point, Hyacinth and her governess arrived. Before handing Simon over to the next Bridgerton, Gregory said, “We will need a rematch to see who wins best of three,” eliciting a nod from Simon.

“Simon, you must not let Gregory have all the attention.” Daphne, across the library, let out a little laugh at her little sister’s cheek and lack of pretense around a guest of such rank.

“My time is now yours, Miss Hyacinth” replied Simon and the girl beamed brightly. “I have learned that you are a great student of history, and I thought I might have some knowledge that you would find of interest of the history of England.”

“Oh, I would be most interested!”

“I have found a map of England. As you are aware, I am the Duke of Hastings. Do you know where Hastings is?”

Hyacinth scanned the map and spotted it, “Here! On the southeastern coast, along the English Channel.”

It was then that Benedict and Colin walked by, having arrived back from their fencing practice and they both stopped short at the sight of their littlest sister entertaining a duke. They said nothing however and moved along, determined to find out later what the devil was going on.

Continuing the lesson, Simon asked “And what do you know of the Battle of Hastings?”

Hyacinth truly was a student of history and quickly recounted several facts about the Battle of Hastings, identifying names and dates and she answered his questions about William the Conqueror, King Harold, and the Norman victory as well as anyone her age could.

“Now Miss Hyacinth, would you like to learn of my castle?”

“I already know something of Clyvedon Castle. I know that it was built for Admiral Thomas in 1706 as a gift from her majesty Queen Anne.”

“And do you know why the queen made such a gift to Admiral Thomas?”

“For his military victories over the French.” Hyacinth replied confidently.

“Precisely,” Simon was about to say more but the girl interjected before he had a chance.

“And can you see France from your castle?”

Simon smiled, “Perhaps on a very clear day.”

“If you marry Daphne, may I be your first visitor?” she asked without realizing how improper the question might sound.

“Well, I imagine your mama would need to come as well, and possibly others, but as it is a castle, we would certainly have room for you.” Hearing this, Daphne had to hold her book up to her face to hide her surprised but very pleased expression. This did not go unnoticed by Simon who delighted in her reaction.

In conversation with Hyacinth, Simon found himself utterly amused. He had discovered that the girl had a quick mind and excitedly jumped from topic to topic and her personality was even livelier. He did not need to talk much as she happy filled the air with her ideas and questions. Simon imagined that some of Daphne’s admirable patience must stem from her management of Hyacinth whom Daphne loved dearly and Simon now found to be an adorable child.

For her part, Hyacinth was awestruck and had met her new hero. “If you do not marry, Daphne, your Grace, will you wait 10 years and marry me?”

This last question elicited a laugh from both Simon and Daphne.

Arriving back from tea with a neighbor Violet was informed by Humboldt of the guest in her house and his gift of flowers to her. She looked bewildered, “What do you mean that the Duke of Hastings called on Gregory and Hyacinth?”

“Just that, Lady Bridgerton. He brought flowers for you and Miss Daphne, but he asked to see them each and they obliged. I believe they are in the library now.”

Violet arrived and was shocked at what she beheld in the library. There, indeed, was the Duke of Hastings, pointing at a map and then listening intently while the youngest Bridgerton asked no fewer than a dozen questions.

The lady of the house worked to not seem bewildered and said, “Good afternoon, your Grace. It is so kind of you to call on us. And, thank you for the flowers. They are lovely.”

“You are most welcome, Lady Bridgerton.”

“Hyacinth, let us allow the duke to spend time with another Bridgerton now.”

Hyacinth groaned but complied with her mother’s request, which was intended to allow her eldest daughter time with their guest.

Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers

_And this most curious tidbit, dear readers: Your correspondent has learned that the Duke of Hastings visited Bridgerton House yesterday and spent most of his time playing marbles with the youngest Bridgerton brother and teaching history to the youngest Bridgerton sister. The duke had repeatedly declared that he has no intention of marrying. Perhaps he instead plans a spend his time as a tutor?_

  
Now alone in the library, Daphne approached Simon and said, “Your Grace, I would not believe how you passed the afternoon if I had not witnessed it myself.”

“I had a hunch that I might do well to start my tasks with your youngest sister and brother. They had seemed to like me in my previous visits. I wish to be credited with having completed two tasks so far.” Daphne nodded in acknowledgement. “Now, Miss Bridgerton, if we could sit, I would like to convey a fuller apology to you than what I drafted in yesterday’s letter.”

Daphne was eager to hear what he would say but needed to follow propriety. “We can sit in the parlor. I will ask my mother to chaperone, but I will advise you now to make sure to speak quietly or else she will be listening to every word. I know that she is too curious.”

Before Daphne could seek out her mother, Violet reappeared. “Mama, I was thinking that we might sit in the parlor.” And so Violet sat with her needlework while Simon and Daphne sat on a loveseat as far from her as possible.

After a deep breath, Simon began, “In my letter I informed you of my reasons for saying those awful things outside Gunter’s teashop: I thought myself unworthy of you and thought that the prince could give you what you wanted. I should not have presumed any of your thoughts and feelings, and I offer my sincerest apologies,” Simon wished to say more but paused, gathering his thoughts and wanting his words to be just right.

Daphne, however, filled the pause with a rather organized request for his apology. “Thank you, your Grace. I appreciate what you have said so far. I recall what you wrote to me, but I think we both would benefit from you addressing the particular comments you made. First, I will ask you to address that you called me, ‘a prim young lady barely out of leading strings.’”

Simon responded reassuringly, “You are not too young. It was absurd of me to say so. You are more of a woman than many women who have five or ten years on you. It was only one of my foolish attempts to push you away.”

“Very well, and when you said, ‘you were a convenience, a diversion’?”

“Well, those were just untruths, completely. Clearly you have not been a convenience. My life is more complicated than it has ever been.” Simon could not seem to help himself from joking with her.

“Your Grace!” she laughed.

“I am sorry. I only mean to say that what I said in my wretched words was not true. What started out as a ruse, intended as a convenience, turned into something far more meaningful very quickly for me.”

Violet could see how the two gazed intently at each other and she sensed her shame as she desperately tried to hear the hushed words that the duke and her daughter spoke to one another. She could only gather a word here and there and not enough to make sense of it. From what she could see, the duke looked very serious but at turns also quite happy, and while Daphne furrowed her brow a few times and even looked a bit cross once or twice, she mostly just beamed at the duke.

Daphne moved on, “Next, some words that I found particularly distasteful, ‘We were never friends. I cannot think of a more ridiculous notion than that of us being friends.’”

“Daph —Miss Bridgerton, this may have been the worst of my lies. In truth, I know that I broke our friendship, but before that, it was the best friendship of my life. I have never been a man who much enjoyed flirting, or chatting, or indeed, talking at all, but with you, conversation had always been easy. You know now that I desire more than friendship from you, but we began with a friendship, and I hope you will renew that friendship with me.”

She said nothing but gave a little nod, and then asked “What about when you said, ‘I am and always will be a rake.’?”

“First, you must know that a good portion of my reputation is unearned. I am not the young man your brother knew at the age of 20. My travels were rather solitary, and I have not even thought of another woman since the morning of our first promenade.”

“Well, that is good to hear.” she replied, her blush brightening, and then a fierceness appeared in Daphne’s eyes, “With regard to your comment ‘before I corrupt you any further,’ do you now agree that I am capable of setting the bounds of my own propriety? And I will declare to you if something” she paused for a moment, “between us, is crossing such a boundary?”

“I understand,” assured Simon.

Daphne would not look at him but added, “Although I admit now that I wonder if my ignorance on such matters might leave me confused about some boundaries.”

Simon hesitated to speak but felt the kernel of an idea beginning to form. “I might have a resource to remedy your ignorance. May I have your permission to look into it?”  
  
Feeling further flushed, Daphne nodded in agreement, assuming that he probably meant a book for her to read, and then, with some effort, she regained her composure to begin her gentle interrogation of him again: “When you said, ‘You have the attentions of the prince. He is perfect for you.’ and ‘You will be very happy with your prince,’ was that your hope?”

Simon knew that Daphne possessed a keener intelligence than the great majority of women he had met over the years, but he marveled at how precisely she had again committed each of his comments to her memory. He would need to be mindful of her verbal precision going forward. “I must again apologize for trying to push you away due to my fears and for assuming you would want to go to the prince, who society deems an ideal match but for whom you had never expressed a special regard. And for my part, it was never what I wanted, quite the opposite.”

“Thank you, Simon, for each of those replies, and you are correct, I have been told that the prince would be an extraordinary match, but I have told you that I wish to marry for love.”

Their eyes met for what felt like many minutes, but they were snapped out of their intimate moment by the sound of someone, it had to be Benedict or Colin, out of view, clearing their throat in a manner that seemed quite intentional. All the Bridgertons were at home, save for Francesca who was in Bath and Anthony who had been invited over to dinner by a lord and his wife, for the lord to discuss an investment opportunity.

  
Taking care to speak quietly, Simon found himself needing to add more, “I promise you this now: there will be subjects that will present me difficulty addressing, even to you, maybe especially to you, but I will never lie to you again.” Daphne did not meet his gaze but gave a little nod and he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I think you know a little of the difficulties I had with my father. They began when I was a small child, and I’m afraid they haunt me still. I will need some time, but I will begin to share with you so that you may know me more fully, as you stipulated in task 11, I believe.” 

She laced her fingers between his, nodded at him, and said, “Thank you, Si--, your Grace.” And they sat in companionable silence for a while, they did not know how long, but between his visits to Gregory and Hyacinth, small talk with Violet, and now this time with Daphne, it was now early evening.

The couple became aware of a small commotion outside the room and reluctantly retracted their hands to their own laps. Then in walked Eloise, Benedict, and Colin. Benedict spoke up, “Good evening, your Grace. I was quite surprised when my youngest brother and sister informed us that you came to call on them earlier. Might I ask what inspired such a visit?”

Simon replied, “Well, I find the eldest five Bridgertons so delightful that I thought I would become more acquainted with the younger ones.” At that, Eloise looked entirely perplexed, but Hyacinth and Gregory, had charged into the room just prior and looked thrilled. Then each told him that he simply must visit again.

Colin chimed in, “You must stay for dinner, your Grace,” and Daphne could see that Colin was working to create mischief as he loved to do.

“Well, I –”

“You must!” interjected Violet, Gregory, and Hyacinth in unison.

“In that case, I shall be delighted to.” So Simon stayed for a lovely dinner and rollicking conversation with all present, but most enjoyably with Daphne, who Violet seated next to him, of course. Simon and Daphne’s relationship had changed so materially since his first dinner at Bridgerton House. Then they were near strangers and their conversation became charged with tension. Since then though, they had spent weeks becoming acquainted and many hours together engrossed in each other’s company, with only a misguided conversation outside of a teashop temporarily interrupting their deepening closeness.

After dessert, Colin asked Simon if he’d like a brandy, and Simon replied that he would. Violet left her second and third sons to chaperone and she bid the duke good night. Daphne joined her two brothers and Simon in the parlor, sitting with Simon where they had earlier, while Benedict and Colin poured drinks for themselves and Simon.

Colin inquired, “Hastings, you will be at tomorrow’s boxing match, I assume?”

“Indeed I will. I am a great admirer of Mr. Mondrich’s prowess and am confident that he will emerge victorious.”

Daphne let out a gasp. Benedict looked perplexed and asked, “Sister, what is the matter?”

“I just recalled that Anthony said that the prince will be there and he had suggested to the prince that it might be a place that he and I could become more acquainted.”

Benedict, although still uncertain about what prompted Simon’s visit to the youngest Bridgertons, was fully aware of the attention Simon had been paying Daphne and her apparently happy receipt of that attention, and asked, “Do you not wish to see him?”

Newly confident in Daphne’s feelings for him, Simon did not feel anxious about her reply but was still eager to hear it. She answered her brother, “I am feeling that things have gone much too fast with the prince. I have only seen him on a couple occasions. I have not even danced with him, and he gave me that extraordinary necklace which I did not feel I could decline due to the expectation of the queen and all the court. I know that I am obligated to see him again.”

With a look toward Simon, Colin offered, “well, perhaps the boxing match is an ideal place for you to express your hesitation about the pace of your acquaintance to the prince. After all, it is fully in public and only the lightest conversation could be expected in that noisy environment.”

“I hope you are correct, Colin.” She responded.

Benedict joked at Colin’s expense, “Daphne, never tell him when he is correct. He’ll become insufferable. I mean more insufferable.”

Following amiable conversation between the four of them on a host of topics, the evening was getting late, and Simon bid his adieus to Colin and Benedict and then Daphne, with a discrete kiss on her hand. Back at Hastings House he felt too energized to go to bed. Instead, he sat with his papers and books. He had wrapped up most of the loose ends in London that his father had left, but he had now discovered, thanks to Jeffries, that matters in the village near Clyvedon needed attention, due to the neglect of the former steward who had deserted his position when Simon’s father’s death became imminent. Simon detested many of the trappings of the dukedom – the very things that his father loved: the way it could be used to impress and intimidate, to bully and flaunt and cause people to act in a ridiculously obsequious manner. He had no interest in any of that, but he had inherited the responsibility of these tenants, and however he could, he must act as a good landlord and assist them. These efforts would become easier when he hired a new steward for Clyvedon, which he hoped to do within days. 

Pausing his work for the night, Simon headed to bed, and closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep and to his dreamland again. He saw images from that day of Daphne smiling and laughing, of sitting close to her, of holding her hand, and of feeling their eyes locked on one another. Then he dreamt a new image, that of leading her by the hand into Clyvedon Castle where sunlight shone in through the glass of the grand dome and lit her face like an angel. He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom there and he imagined them both fully bare, sharing the bed and sharing themselves with each other. Waking in the morning he recalled the dream and realized that while he had, as usual, dreamt of his desire for her, he had also dreamt of a future with her, a future where he had brought her as duchess to the only home he had known. It had been a lonely place, a big empty castle, but it would not be lonely or empty if she were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon figured it would be easiest to start his tasks with the youngest Bridgertons as they seemed to like him and wouldn’t ask questions about his intentions toward Daphne, although Hyacinth tested that assumption. 
> 
> I like making Colin a bit of a matchmaker. In The Duke and I he teases Daphne about having feelings for Simon at the Trowbridge Ball, first when it’s just the two of them and then when Simon arrives. We see some closeness between Colin and Daphne on the show and more is added in the books about their closeness not only in age but relationship. So he would see that she’s really fallen for Simon and try to cause some good mischief. Colin would know about Anthony’s disapproval of Simon for Daphne, but he wouldn’t have his own bias against him and would put Daphne’s wishes first. 
> 
> I looked at a couple sites for information about marbles in the Regency Era; this was the one I used most: https://regencyredingote.wordpress.com/2017/04/28/of-taw-or-marbles-through-the-regency/#:~:text=Curiously%2C%20taw%2C%20or%20marbles%2C,Lent%20and%20the%20Easter%20season
> 
> I realized after I uploaded Chapter 2 that I’d skipped over the ball at the end of episode 3. So that accounts for Daphne’s line about how she’d never even danced with the prince. In Chapter 1 took place the evening of the day Simon broke up with Daphne and then Chapter 2 picks up the next morning, but unlike on the series, that’s the morning that Daphne and Violet go to court and the prince gives Daphne the necklace.  
> I’ve brought in some lines from the book and show for Chapter 3 and will probably add more here and there in future chapters, but the scenes when they're said will probably be quite different.


	4. Simon's Quest Continues: A Boxing Match and World Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest for Simon to win Daphne continues with a visit ... or two ... to Bridgerton House, a boxing match ... or two, and talk of world travels.

Simon realized the tasks before him were intended for him to prove himself to Daphne, but in the process, he would also need to prove himself to himself. Could he master the fears and doubts that had plagued him so long? Could he manage to be as honest and candid with her as he knew he needed to be, even if it ran the risk of her refusing him once he told her of his struggles and especially his vow to never become a father? His only path was forward toward her, hopeful that he would continue to feel, somehow instinctively, a guidance from her for what to do.

First thing in the morning, Simon called on Lady Danbury, “Lady Danbury, I have a most particular favor to ask of you. It concerns Miss Bridgerton.” Simon then discreetly informed his godmother of his request and found her willing to do the favor.

“I shall be happy to do what I can to assist you with regard to the young lady, your Grace.” responded Lady Danbury with an arch of an eyebrow. “It sounds like you have considered my advice about the prince’s attention to Miss Bridgerton?”

“Indeed I did, and I was of two minds about it," he said, omitting the fact that he had actually first taken her advice by severing his relationship with Daphne before working to repair it, "but I finally resolved to court her properly, if she will have me, and if Miss Bridgerton chooses the prince over me, that will be fully her choice.”

“If she will have you?” scoffed Lady Danbury. “Your Grace, the young lady lights up like a candelabra whenever you are near. Whatever you are, she is clearly in love with you.” Simon looked away but pressed his lips together into a smile that hurt his cheeks from the joy of hearing the words.

Lady Danbury did not know the entirety of what her godson was planning, but if it meant that he had truly set his cap on winning Miss Bridgerton, she would do all she could to encourage the effort.

Next Simon headed to a florist to pick out a couple bouquets, making sure to ask for something different than the previous day. He made a mental note to ask Daphne what her favorite flowers were, and then it was on to Bridgerton House. Humboldt welcomed the duke, politely but with a slight look of suspicion on his face after the previous day’s visits to the youngest Bridgertons. The house was relatively quiet as Hyacinth and Gregory were upstairs doing their lessons, Eloise went back to her bedroom after breakfast, and the three oldest brothers were not in, Colin because he had gone to call on Miss Marina Thompson at Featherington House.

“Good morning, Humboldt. I am here to see Miss Bridgerton.” Humboldt looked relieved.

Daphne had been listening for the sound of a guest arriving and so when she heard Simon’s voice, she did not wait to be summoned, but descended the staircase and greeted him, and they each felt a flutter of heartbeats seeing each other again. He had only been at the house less than half a day ago, but it had felt too long for each of them.

“Good morning, your Grace.”

“Good morning, Miss Bridgerton. I have flowers for you and for Lady Bridgerton.”

“Thank you, your grace. They are so lovely and the smell is divine.” There was something about the way she inhaled the scent of the flowers that Simon found a bit arousing and he imagined, her laying down covered only in flower petals and how he would smell and kiss every inch of her. He was snapped out of such thoughts by Lady Bridgerton’s arrival.

“Welcome, your Grace. It’s so lovely to see you this morning.”

“Good morning, Lady Bridgerton. This bouquet is for you.”

“Why thank you, your Grace.” Violet called to a nearby maid, “Martha, please put these flowers in vases.” Turning to Simon and her daughter, she said, “Shall we sit in the parlor?”

So the three of them sat in the parlor and chatted for a few minutes until Martha and another maid entered with the vases of flowers and Violet stood to help direct them, after which she sat further from the couple, for indeed, they seemed like a couple to her.

Noticing but not noting aloud her mother’s distance, Daphne said to Simon, “I love the flowers, but you must know you do not need to bring them each time you call.”

“I enjoy bringing you flowers, seeing your eyes light up and watching you breathe in their scent.” He had such a way of making her feel all of her senses, but oh, was it not too early in the day for her to be blushing so?

From there, the conversation happily turned to his question of her favorite flower. She had so many favorites but was currently most partial to white roses like the one he had given her on the bridge path before that daring talk they had had. They then discussed the grounds at Aubrey Hall and Clyvedon Castle, and then on to the formal gardens Simon had seen on his travels on the Continent and the lush greenery he had seen during his travels in the West Indies, and then on to more about his travels and his explanations of navigation. He loved her curiosity and her drive to understand. She seemed to want to know everything about everything, and he could never be bored with her or she with him. Unlike with anyone he had ever met, she could ask him a question and he could talk for minutes as she followed along with interest.

Simon heard the clock chime and said he should head out to attend to some Clyvedon business matters before the boxing match. First though, he asked “Miss Bridgerton, might I inquire if you are planning to attend the Trowbridge Ball this week?”

Daphne nodded and informed him, “Yes, your Grace, my mother, my brothers, and I have sent our reply days ago that we would attend.”

“Then I shall attend also. May I have the honor of a dance or even two?”

“I suppose I can make room for you on my dance card.” She replied with a smile.

He leaned in to speak the next words and held her gaze with a gleam in his eye, “I should like to be on your card for every dance, but I do not wish to expose you to scandal.”

Daphne gulped as she felt a wave go through her body at the thought of being close to him all evening, “Two dances it is, your Grace,” and then he kissed her hand when he was sure Violet wasn’t looking, and bid both ladies adieu.

Thoughts of Simon and no other man filled Daphne’s waking hours, but social mores compelled her to accept an audience with the prince. Colin had assured Daphne that the Mondrich vs. Gillespie boxing match would be an ideal setting for time with the prince. It would be loud, not intimate, and while she would be credited with accepting his attentions, it would not be an occasion where they would be seen as seriously courting. She was glad that Simon knew in advance that she would be there and sitting with the prince, and he would not mistake her intentions.

After Anthony handed her off to Prince Friedrich, she sat down next to the prince, and then she caught Simon’s eye. He gave her the smallest wink, probably imperceptible to anyone else, and she blushed and smiled in return. Simon could barely resist the urge to hurdle over others assembled and pull her away from the prince. He had never joked with Daphne about his feelings of jealousy on their previous outings, even if she thought he had. He had always been sincere about his frustration at seeing her on the arm of another man or on the dance floor, and he felt it so acutely now, watching her with the prince, a man who all society would say she should eagerly accept.

Daphne and the prince exchanged pleasantries about the weather and life in Prussia before the match began, but once it began, conversation became difficult between the sound of the match and the roars of the crowd. 

After Mondrich landed a huge blow to Gillespie’s jaw, Daphne gasped in shock and a bit of horror. “Fear not, my man is made of sterner stuff,” and Daphne simply nodded in reply, not knowing what to say.

During a lull in the action in the ring, the prince took an opportunity, asking, “Miss Bridgerton, I hope that the next time I see you at a ball you will wear the necklace I gave you. It will look exquisite on you.”

Daphne had been fearing such a request and so measured her reply carefully. “Your Highness, I fear I may have accepted the gift of your necklace too early in our acquaintance. I do not wish to mislead you about the certainty of my path.”

“I see, Miss Bridgerton. Do not make yourself uneasy. I will not consider your acceptance of the necklace as constituting any commitment on your part.”

“Thank you, your Highness.”

The prince said something in reply, but Daphne did not know what as she was distracted by the sight of Simon having taken off his coat and rolled up his sleeves as he urged on Will. His arms looked so beautiful to her, with their deep caramel color and taut muscles. She felt herself squirm as the thought of him awakened her body, a warmth and tightness at her core, and she found herself imagining being embraced in those arms and being lifted and carried away in those arms. She knew what she would be imagining this night alone in the seclusion of her bedchamber.

“Miss Bridgerton?” the prince asked, calling Daphne out of her thoughts of Simon removing his shirt entirely.

“Oh… um … thank you, your Highness,” completely unaware of what he had said. “I also understand that in seeking a wife, you are facing a decision of the utmost gravity, and that you would need to consider all of your options.” Daphne could not be direct, but she hoped to convey to the prince that he ought to consider ladies other than her.

With a hint of uncertainty in his voice, the prince replied, “That is very generous of you, Miss Bridgerton. I am wondering if your affections may already be attached?”

Daphne’s face flushed near-crimson at the question as she had been watching Simon pace near the ring like a prowling cat. The way he moved captivated her. There was power and grace. Heavens! The thought of touching his legs. She needed a fan. “Forgive me, your Highness, I do not think I can answer that question.”

“Of course, I should not be so direct. If you attend the Trowbridge Ball, I hope you will accept a turn or two on the dance floor with me, and you can see how your feelings might be measured then.”

“Thank you, your Highness, I would be honored,” making an effort to sound polite but not overly enthusiastic. Soon after that, the din of the crowd increased as Will gained the advantage over Gillespie and bested him to win the match. The prince asked her, “Did you enjoy the boxing match, Miss Bridgerton?”

“It was quite an experience,” Daphne replied enigmatically. “Thank you for gracing me with your time today. It has been an honor.”

Just then Benedict appeared and bowed, “Good afternoon, your Highness.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Bridgerton. Thank you for allowing me this time with your delightful sister.”

Daphne curtsied and said, “Good day, your Highness,” and he bid her adieu with a kiss on her gloved hand.

She and Benedict joined their brothers in the crush congratulating Will on his victory, and Daphne took the opportunity to speak to the champion, “Congratulations, Mr. Mondrich.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Bridgerton” and she saw Will glance over to Simon.

The four eldest Bridgertons turned to leave, Simon joined them and said, “Good day, Bridgertons, Miss Bridgerton. Colin, do you expect to be at Bridgerton House later? I thought I might have a word with you.”

“Yes, I will be at the house. Perhaps you could stop by at 5 or 6?” Simon nodded in reply, and Colin saw the stolen glance from Simon to Daphne. None of them noticed Anthony looking confused and possibly peeved.

As they walked out, Colin whispered to his sister, “Why do I have the distinct impression that his visit to me would have far more to do with you than any topic he and I could discuss?”

“I cannot answer that, Colin,” and Colin could see a demure smile that pinkened her cheeks.

Daphne headed home confident that she had relieved some of the pressure from the prince to advance their relationship and also happy that she would see Simon again that day, even if his main purpose was to call on Colin.

Colin Bridgerton was about the same age now as the duke had been upon beginning his travels, and so it indeed made sense that Simon might have insights and advice to offer, but Simon would omit the other reason for his visit and certainly would not say that the conversation with Colin was only his third task of the 12 Simon had received from Colin’s sister.

The two men gathered in the Bridgerton library and spread out a few maps on a table and Simon recounted his travels, organized geographically but also adding in chronologies: multiple trips to the Continent to France, Belgium, Holland, Italy, Prussia, Austria, and Greece, to the Holy Land, and to North Africa. Being a Bridgerton, Colin had many questions and Simon, with his mind for details, numbers, and procedures, proved an excellent resource for him.

Next Simon told Colin of his travels in the West Indies and of seeing islands with clear blue water extending from pristine white-sand beaches, lush green rainforests, the most amazingly bright and varied flora, strange but delicious fruits, and sugar cane growing plentifully. He mentioned that he had been inquiring about a passage to St. Lucia as part of an expedition for the crown which was intending to claim the island. The descriptions he had heard had been magnificent, and he suddenly found himself daydreaming of traveling there but not alone. He was on the island and exited a beach cottage, walking toward the water where he saw Daphne wading in, in her purest form. She turned and beckoned him to join her. He wanted to make love to her in the water, on the beach, in the warmth of the sun, under the glow of the moon.

“Hastings?” Colin asked. 

Simon snapped out of his vision, “Oh, yes, right, I lost myself in imagining traveling again. You were saying?”

Colin wondered what exactly the duke had been imagining but then quickly reckoned it might be best if he did not ask. “I was asking for a recommendation of an agent who can assist in planning my travels.”

“Oh, of course, I have a few to recommend and a couple to avoid based not on my personal experience but on their reputation. I’ll write their information down and leave it with your butler.”

“Excellent. I think I hear my stomach growling. It must be close to dinner. Will you join us again this evening?”

“I’m not sure your mother would think it proper after having joined you all last evening.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. Mother has probably already told the staff to set a place for you.”

Not even an eyeblink later, Lady Bridgerton appeared and said, “Will you join us for dinner, your Grace? I assure you that you would be most welcome.” Daphne stood a bit behind her mother and smiled.

“However could I decline?”

So for a second night in a row, Simon sat next to Daphne as he joined the gathered Bridgertons, which again lacked Francesca, away in Bath, and Anthony who had sent word to his mother that he had some matters to attend to but would be at the family dinner the next evening. And for the second night in a row, Simon felt welcome in their company, with only Eloise looking at him quizzically a few times. None of those gathered would say it, but some began thinking that the duke was fitting in quite well at the Bridgerton table in a way that felt like it could become routine. 

Before leaving, Simon said to Daphne, “I have much business to attend to tomorrow, but I wonder if you might like to promenade in the morning? Perhaps at 10 o’clock?”

“That would be lovely. Shall we meet at the north end of the path?”

“I will see you then and there,” and she felt transported to heaven as he kissed her hand, looked into her eyes, and turned to go.

Daphne next encountered Colin and asked, “Did you have a good conversation with the duke?”

“Oh, yes, sister, he was a wealth of information regarding travel. I should feel most indebted to him, although I think that debt would be considered paid if I proclaim my support for him marrying you.”

“Colin!”

“You cannot pretend with me, sister. I know you too well.”

“Well, I suppose if our situation continues to progress happily, you might put in a good word to Anthony.”

Colin laughed, “Not an easy task but a challenge I am willing to accept.” Daphne noted her brother’s words. Surely Simon had not told Colin of her tasks for him? Perhaps it was a coincidence from how long they had both seen persuading Anthony as a Herculean task. 

Colin assured her, “He is a good man, Daphne. I think he will do well by you. His affections cannot be in doubt. Nor yours.”

Daphne smiled and said good night to her brother, and she headed to her bedchamber, but she was not ready to fall asleep. In the privacy of her room now, she laid back and thought of Simon, picturing his glorious bare arms and then imagining him in that boxing ring, clad only in breeches, moving around with intensity and purpose, while battling a shadowy opponent. He bested his foe and then stepped down from the ring, extending his hand to her. She took his hand and stood and he pulled her into a hard kiss as her dress clung to the sweat on his bare skin. As she imagined all this, she touched herself, moving her fingers to stroke her most sensitive skin, outside and then inside herself, feeling bursts of sensation that made her gasp for air. She hardly knew what she was doing – she did not even know what to call these parts of her own anatomy. She only knew that it felt pleasurable, and he made her want to feel such pleasure and even better if she could someday be his. It would not be tomorrow, but she would at least get to be arm in arm with him on the promenade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more task of the 12 tasks in this one, but Simon will keep making steady progress from here. 
> 
> Here and in future chapters I'm aiming to make Simon and Daphne's conversations substantive, deeper, and more candid. His apology letter in Chapter 2 set a tone for them to be share more with each other. 
> 
> I drew on a bit of history with the St. Lucia travel as the British crown claimed the island the year after our story is set (although I left out the part about the French and British fighting over control). 
> 
> Colin is being the most adorable elder brother, thinking of matchmaking and seeing Daphne happy.
> 
> I left in a few elements of the boxing match but changed the tenor of the interaction between Daphne and the prince to make it a meeting out of obligation for her and to show her efforts to release herself from the pressure and expectation of attention from the prince. As on the series, she had no interest in the prince until Simon broke up with her, and then once Simon asked to court her, she reverted to not having interest in the prince. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. A Challenge Regarding Art and the Viscount Becomes a Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon seeks a conversation with Benedict about art, as assigned by Daphne, but also in the hopes of persuading Daphne's second brother of his good intentions toward her. 
> 
> Anthony learns what's been going on at Bridgerton House the past couple days and is not pleased.

On the promenade Simon and Daphne walked arm-in-arm engrossed in conversation while Lady Bridgerton and Lady Danbury sat on a bench. The twosome discussed books they had each read and bantered in playful debate about characters and writing styles and then their opinions of various well-known poems. Simon next shared with Daphne how he was learning the responsibilities of his dukedom and while he was finding it challenging, he was also finding it gratifying to apply his talent for logic and calculation for the benefit of others. She loved how thoughtful and generous he was, not only to her but for people he had never met but who relied upon him. He may have been a rake in the past, but now he was becoming a responsible and respectable duke and was, of course, much more to her. For Simon it was important to share with her what his responsibilities had become, to begin to give her a scope of the dukedom and what the role of duchess might be within it. She would be his wife first and foremost, but marrying him would come with societal expectations as well.

The couple stopped on the same bridge where they had had their intimate talk on a previous promenade. Neither intended to revisit that topic at the moment, but, unspoken between them, the location had become special for them. Daphne conveyed to Simon that Colin had praised his wealth of information and guidance regarding travel. “I am curious though: after your conversation, Colin used the words ‘challenge’ and ‘task’ … well, in reference to Anthony. Did you tell Colin about the 12 tasks?”

Simon was surprised, “Not at all. Our plan is safe between us.” He paused for a moment, “I suppose you two must share a perception of your eldest brother,” and she nodded.

“I must say, Miss Bridgerton, I quite enjoy sharing things only between us, first our ruse and now this quest of mine. We can have our jokes and understandings that no one else can know.”

“I have been thinking the same thing, your Grace.” With their gloved hands touching on the arch of the bridge, Daphne felt confident saying, “Perhaps after you have succeeded at the tasks, we can inform my family what you were doing.”

Simon replied, “Perhaps or we could leave them forever curious” and he gave her a wink and she replied with what was to him the most adorable little chuckle.

Knowing that they ought to head back to her mother and Lady Danbury so that Simon could attend to his business dealings, Daphne hooked her arm through his, and they began to walk again, “Will you be calling at the house later?”

“Actually, I was hoping you could do me a favor and ask your brother Benedict if he might meet me at White’s this evening after dinner. I have a mind to discuss art with him over drinks.”

Daphne smiled at his progress, “I would be happy to convey that invitation, your Grace.”

“It is probably best that I do not spend too much time at Bridgerton House for fear of not only attracting attention from Lady Whistledown but also the ire of your eldest brother who I assume still regards my attention to you with suspicion. I will need some additional time before I am ready to speak with him or perhaps before he is ready to hear from me.”

Daphne sighed, “I think we both know you to be correct on that count.”

Simon assured her, “I will be ready when the time comes. Returning to Benedict, do you have any particular advice for me for my conversation with him?”

“I would recommend just being a good listener to him, and know that although he has a wonderful sense of humor and a serious mind, he can also be a sensitive soul. So do not be surprised if he becomes quite heartfelt whether discussing art or other matters.” Simon thanked her and said he would call on her tomorrow morning, and then they rejoined the two elder ladies before parting for the day.

On their way back to Bridgerton House, Violet and Daphne happily chatted about the upcoming Trowbridge Ball and other social events, and approaching the house, they encountered Colin who was on his way to call on Miss Marina Thompson again. Violet fretted to Daphne, “I worry about him. He is not ready to marry, but I fear he may have gotten a notion in his head.” Daphne would try to talk with Colin later about his intentions for Miss Thompson.

Upon entering the house, the ladies were confronted by a most displeased Viscount Bridgerton.

“Mother, Daphne, what is this I am hearing – from Hyacinth, no less – that the Duke of Hastings called the past couple days and was a guest at dinner both evenings?”

Daphne would not meet her brother’s gaze.

Violet composed herself and looked at her eldest son, “That is correct, Anthony. He was a perfect gentleman throughout his visits.”

“He must be up to some scheme. Why on earth would he visit Hyacinth and Gregory?”

Violet replied, “The children enjoyed his visits and he visited with Colin yesterday and called on Daphne both days.”

Anthony raged, “Is that what this is about? I have told you – he is not a serious suitor, and even if he were, he is not fit to lick Daphne’s boots. I forbid him entry to this house.”

Lady Bridgerton stared at her son with fire in her gaze. “Anthony, stop this at once. You may be viscount, but I am still your mother, and this is still my house. I will decide who is and who is not welcome here. The Duke of Hastings is welcome here as long as I say so.”

“Very well” and then he turned to his sister, “I have warned you, and I shall continue to warn you. Hastings is not a serious suitor and he could never make you happy.”

Daphne looked away and did not respond. She could not tell her brother that she was already in love with Simon and knew that he was with her as well, and she could not tell Anthony about the changes in Simon, and she certainly could not tell him what Simon had written to her or about the 12 tasks.

Anthony then turned to his mother and gave a curt, “I will see you for dinner, Mother” and then left the house.

That evening the mood at the Bridgerton dinner table was palpably tenser than the previous two nights. Soon after sitting down, Anthony, sitting at one end, across from his mother said, “I am happy to see it is only family at dinner tonight.” Even young Hyacinth could not mistake his meaning. No one said a word. Violet looked like she was considering giving Anthony a good spanking. Daphne looked queasy. Eloise looked like she wanted to slide under the table from the discomfort of the moment. Colin was annoyed with Anthony but mostly just wanted dinner. Finally, Benedict said “Dinner looks delicious. Cook may have outdone herself,” and all eight assembled Bridgertons began to eat and eventually chat but the mood at the table did not fully recover from Anthony’s comment against the duke.

Benedict arrived at White’s and located the duke. After greeting each other, Benedict asked, “I wonder why you wanted to speak to me. Are you certain you would not be better speaking to the viscount, your Grace?”

“Oh, not for this matter. You see, I have inherited all the Hastings properties from my late father, but they do not truly feel like mine yet. I think that one of the problems is that so much of the artwork represents my father’s tastes, and while I am not certain how to describe my own taste, I am confident it does not match to his. Your sister suggested that you are a great appreciator of art and could be someone to offer advice without motivation of a commission on sales of artwork.”

Benedict was taken aback, “Well, I would be glad to offer what advice I can.”

“Splendid,” replied Simon, “And if you recommend reputable dealers and a portraitist, I would appreciate those as well.”

The two men sat and discussed those topics with Benedict asking questions to attempt to narrow down Simon’s preferences. For although Simon had seen much art, from ancient to new, during his travels he had never bought art before and truly did not know how to begin the task.

Benedict had known the duke for many years, although not well. During their acquaintance at Eton, Benedict had been the tagalong little brother, not treated as an equal to Anthony or Simon. He considered that Simon had always been a boy, later man, of few words, seeming only to speak when he must, but in spite of this reserved nature, Benedict had always thought him to be reliable and honourable, with the notable exception of the wildness that both Simon and Anthony had reveled in as young men.

However, Benedict also felt the invisible weight of being second-in-command to Anthony, and while Benedict was his own man, he still felt as though he ought to represent the interests of the head of household when it came to the matter of a suitor for Daphne. And so Benedict chose now to speak more directly to the duke. “I will not ask you what your intentions toward my sister are, but as I am certain you have gathered, we Bridgertons feel protective of one another, and I, as an elder brother feel especially protective of Daphne. I do not wish to see her unhappy or hurt, and I am curious, to put it mildly, what has been transpiring between my sister and you, a man who has professed publicly he plans to never marry.”

“Mr. Bridgerton, you know well of my longstanding insistence that I would never marry. What you cannot know is the effect your sister has had on me. I no longer have the same opposition to marriage I had not long ago. Perhaps you cannot imagine, as she is your sister, but she is extraordinary – her heart, her kindness, her wit, her intelligence, her compassion. She is the best of everything, and when I ask her, if she will have me, I will be hers.”

Daphne’s second brother was astonished to hear the duke speak in such unmistakable terms. He had always been a man of few words, so reserved, but yet Benedict had already observed over the weeks how differently Simon acted with Daphne than with anyone else. He laughed, he smiled, he talked happily and at length, and he looked at her like no other. Benedict had noticed all that but had not guessed that Simon’s views had changed. Benedict decided to be more direct, “And what kind of husband would you be to my sister?”

“I cannot fully say, Mr. Bridgerton. As you know, I lacked a model of family, of parents, of a husband and wife, that you and your sister knew from birth. But I know that I am a better man from my association with your sister, better in each moment with her. I would support her, keep her safe and content, and her happiness in life would be my paramount concern.”

Benedict took in what Simon had said and nodded. At that the men shook hands and parted company. Simon headed back to Hastings House, and when he arrived he saw that his mother’s painting had been returned to him as he had asked Jeffries to arrange. He swore in that moment that he would need to have Daphne back in front of the painting again to resume the moment that that damned Cressida Cowper interrupted with her ridiculous swoon.

For a man who knew the physical pleasure that could come from a desirable woman, it was a sign of his pure love for Daphne that the thought of holding her hand again could enrapture him so. He had fallen in love with Daphne body, mind, and soul, and all three elements of him needed her. She reached his soul in so many moments, as with their discussion of his mother’s painting, when he felt spiritually connected to her. Thoughts of her never left his mind whether awake or in his dreams. But his body had yet to have her as it needed. They had been as close as courting couples could be each time they danced, and he had held her ungloved hand, but he hungered for more. There would be pleasure, to be sure, feeling the softness her skin, the curves of her petite form, her touch on his body, but more than that, he wanted to feel the unity of sharing themselves with each other, without even air between them. Each time he could be near her but not touch her felt like a tantalizing and cruel injustice.

He would wait though, as much as it pained him, as much as it tested his resolve, because his determination was to marry Daphne, and if she would agree to marry him, knowing his faults and struggles, then they would have the rest of their lives to share their intimacy. He had bungled things up once and could not do it again. For now he would have to make do with only the release he could give himself while he thought of her and with his dreams to imagine their intimacy. When he closed his eyes that night, he asked his mind to dream of standing in front of the painting with Daphne again, and his mind readily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Bridgerton tasks down for Simon and 3 to go. Who will be next: Violet or Eloise? We know it won't be Anthony! 
> 
> This chapter aimed to have some quality time for our couple, get Anthony looped in to the plot, and for Simon and Benedict to have their talk.
> 
> The line from Anthony about Simon not being fit to lick Daphne's boots is borrowed from the book as is the mention that Simon and Benedict have known each other since Eton. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read this story and especially those who've commented. As you can probably tell by my replies, I love thinking about characters and plot. Comments have been so helpful at validating when I'm going in a good direction and for a few elements helping me develop an idea more than originally intended and in ways that I think really work. I appreciate you!


	6. Lady Trowbridge's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon calls on Daphne in the morning and they see each other again at the Trowbridge Ball. What will transpire on the dance floor and out on the terrace?

The previous day Daphne had not found a moment to talk with her brother Colin without others around and she, sharing her mother’s concern, wanted to ask about his intentions regarding Miss Thompson, and so this morning after breakfast Daphne followed him into the hallway.

“Colin, if you have a moment?” and he nodded at his sister so she continued, “I wondered to ask you, have your intentions toward Miss Thompson turned serious?”

“They have indeed,” her brother answered. “Why do you ask?”

Daphne gently asked him, “Colin, it is only that Miss Thompson seems lovely, but how well do you know her? Are you truly acquainted?”

Colin’s countenance, usually so amiable, changed, “Do you not think me a good judge of character, sister? Do you think that because the duke seems intent to wait until the end of the season that no other men can be decisive about their affections?”

His sister was aghast at what he had said, “Colin, I -“ but she stopped herself and ran off to her room. She did not doubt Simon’s affections, but it still pained her to hear Colin speak as though it was Simon’s idea to delay a proposal, unaware that it was actually she who had created a version of Herculean tasks for him to do before any proposal would be possible.

“Sister” he called out, but she did not turn around.

Later that morning, Simon arrived bearing white roses for Daphne and a varied bouquet for Violet, after inquiring after each of them, he asked Daphne, “Is your sister Eloise in this morning? I had hoped to talk with her.”

“No, she has gone to Featherington House to visit Penelope.”

“Ah, well, I will hope to talk with her soon.”

Daphne gave a gentle warning to her still-unofficial suitor, “I look forward to hearing the results of your conversation. Eloise is a keen observer and has an opinion on every subject. I imagine she will keep you on your toes.”

Simon smiled, “probably more than even Will in the boxing ring.” Changing the subject, he said, “I am looking forward to seeing you this evening at the Trowbridge Ball where we can have our two dances.”

She smiled in reply and then said, “Will you wear your red evening coat? I must say it may be my favorite.”

He had never before cared about a woman’s opinion of his attire, but he felt tickled that she had preferences about what he wore. “I can certainly wear it tonight if it is what you prefer.”

Well, she would probably prefer him not wearing a coat or a shirt, for that matter, but that would not do at the ball.

They chatted more, including his mention of the next day’s luncheon to which he would accompany Lady Danbury, and then Simon bade her adieu so he could return to Hastings House to interview a man for the position of steward for Clyvedon. As the staff opened the door for him, Eloise entered Bridgerton House. “Good morning, Miss Eloise, I wonder if I might have an audience with you tomorrow?”

Eloise quirked her brow, “Good morning, your Grace. You wish to speak with me? Whatever for?”

The duke replied, “I have been told that you possess studied insights into the minds of women, and I wish to be enlightened.” He now thought it best to share with Eloise in advance the topic of their conversation.

Eloise’s mouth dropped open in surprise, but she quickly recovered and said confidently, “I believe I do have insights worth sharing. I shall be in tomorrow morning, your Grace.” She suddenly felt a sense of purpose. If she could indeed enlighten a duke, perhaps she could be doing some good for the cause of women.

He thought of his business commitments the next day, “Unfortunately, I have business to attend to in the morning, and then there’s the luncheon.”

She recalled how he had visited Colin in the early evening and that seemed appropriate. “In the evening then, shall we say 6?”

“6 it is. I will see you and other Bridgertons at the luncheon, and then I will be glad to hear your opinions at 6,” and Simon gave a quick bow to her and a quick smile to Daphne, who had stood nearby listening. The gears in Eloise’s brain began whirring at the thought of what knowledge she could impart to him.

Riding over to the Trowbridge Ball on Hampstead Heath, Anthony chose the moment to assert his opinion to Daphne, “Sister, I hope you are not paying too much attention to the duke and whatever he is attempting with his visits to the house. You need to be entertaining serious suitors. I expect the prince will be at the ball this evening and will ask you to dance.” Neither Benedict nor Colin had revealed the conversation that they had had with Daphne the night before the boxing match, in the duke’s presence, about her desire to discourage the prince’s attentions.

Their mother, feeling annoyed at her eldest child's persistence, almost inserted her opinion of the viscount’s directions to Daphne but thought better of an argument on their way to the ball. The carriage ride was already a bit tense as Daphne and Colin seemed to be avoiding talking to each other.

Anthony’s sister knew her own and Simon’s affections but gave a reply that should placate her brother for now, “Brother, I can assure you that I will dance with a variety of gentlemen from among those who ask me, and I will decide from among them whom I consider a serious suitor.”

Anthony nodded in approval, “Sensible girl,” thinking she had taken his advice about the duke, while Daphne silently fretted that Anthony’s opposition to him would be a source of difficulty for her and Simon.

At the Trowbridge Ball, Simon arrived before the Bridgertons, not wanting to miss a possible moment with Daphne, and he felt his heart flutter when he caught sight of her arriving. She had gems in her hair and around her neck, notably some Bridgerton family jewels – not the necklace the prince had given her, but for him, it was she that truly sparkled. He greeted the group, making sure to acknowledge each Bridgerton although he was especially focused on the young lady. They all greeted him warmly except for Anthony who gave only a stiff acknowledgment. Daphne saw that Simon was wearing his red velvet coat, as she had asked. He looked particularly dashing wearing it, and she liked the feel of it under her gloves or when her bare skin on her upper arm brushed against it.

Taking a moment aside with Daphne, Simon inquired after the two dances she had promised and chose his two dances carefully, while he delighted in the fun of dancing with her to a quick tempoed song, he would opt for songs that would maximize their time together and the chance to hold her in his arms.

The third dance of the evening would be his, and Simon waited impatiently, sipping champagne as he watched Daphne accept dances from men whom Anthony had dismissed as unsuitable at the start of the season, and more importantly, men whom Daphne had never regarded. Finally, it was his turn, and as they began their first dance, he placed his hand on her back and felt her hand against the velvet of his coat, while their other hands clasped together. In a low voice no one else could hear, he said, “I have missed dancing with you, Miss Bridgerton.”

Daphne took a deep breath in and tried desperately to keep her composure because all she wanted to do was kiss him, which was quite impossible in the middle of the Trowbridge ballroom. She tried weakly to brush away his comment, “Missed? It has not been so many days since we last danced.”

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “On the contrary, it has been eons since I last held you.”

Daphne felt like she could at once go up in flames and melt there in the ballroom. With some effort she caught her breath and said, teasingly, “Your Grace, do not neglect that you are still on your path to being considered a proper suitor,” and then with a sigh, “for the sake of propriety, I need to dance with other gentlemen, and you ought to dance with other ladies.”

“If it is what you wish,” Simon responded, “I will comply, but only one dance, and only if I can find a lady who will not attempt to sink her claws into me or inform to Lady Whistledown.”

“Let us hope not.” Daphne smiled at him.

Sadly for the two of them, the song ended and they would need to part. Simon watched Daphne accept the next dance with Lord Kendrick, a man closer to Lady Bridgerton’s age than Simon’s and he pitied Daphne as she was awkwardly steered around the dance floor. Her face was easier for him to read than anyone’s. He could see her unease, but he supposed that to others she would be maintaining a polite façade. Next Daphne accepted a turn with Viscount Farnsworth, a young man fresh from Cambridge who seemed to leer hungrily at Daphne and moved his fingers along her back too freely. Simon tried not to seethe in his wild jealousy and distracted himself with his pledge to Daphne that he would dance with someone else.

The duke surveyed the room and noted the young ladies, recognizing some who had practically thrown themselves at his feet at previous events and others whose mamas looked at him like a stag to be hunted. Who could be tolerable for this assignment? Then among a clash of bold colors, he spotted Penelope Featherington whom he recognized as a friend of Daphne’s sister Eloise. He felt sorry for the girl, having two ridiculous parents and having her family regularly derided by Lady Whistledown. She seemed too young to be out and far too short to be an easy dance partner for him, but she would be a good choice. After all, she was a friend of the Bridgertons and seemed pleasant enough, and one dance with this young lady would not be treated scandalously. He doubted Lady Whistledown would even report their dancing in her next post.

“Miss Featherington, may I have your next dance?” asked the duke.

Penelope was so very surprised that she could only muster a nod, and when the next song began, they set out onto the dance floor looking like quite the mismatched pair, him tall and dressed in deep stately colors and her, almost as short as a pixie and in a garish tangerine frock of her mother’s selection. He had to work hard to not outpace her in the quick steps of the dance, but he treated her very gentlemanly and managed to make her smile.  
  
At the same time, Daphne was paired with Lord Grey who may be the most boring man Simon had ever heard on his visits to the club. Simon thought of his planned conversation with Eloise and how Daphne had been obligated to accept dances with these men or risk a breach of etiquette and a reputation for being rude to gentlemen. Women were afforded so few choices, and he resolved again to become the man Daphne would want to choose. Their eyes met across the dance floor and she smiled at him, a beatific smile that expressed her happiness with him and he supposed her approval of his choice of dance partner. He winked back at her, and she let out a little giggle, only to have to then respond to an inquiry from Lord Grey.

At the end of the dance, Simon bowed to Penelope and then sought out Daphne. When he reached her, he said, “I believe it is time for my second dance with you if I have gained sufficient favor, Miss Bridgerton.” He did not want to dance with anyone else, and she, while surrounded by members of the ton in that ballroom, could not say aloud how desperately she wanted to dance with him and only him.

Daphne examined the dance card hanging on her wrist, “Allow me to check my dance card… I think you are in error. I see that you wrote your name for the next dance, but surely you intended it to be the last dance of the evening.”

He felt delighted at her plan for them to end the evening together, “Indeed, madam, that should have been what I wrote. Although due to that error, I think you will have to sit this next dance out also and I will have to keep you company.” They exchanged a look, silently acknowledging their pleasure at every moment they could spend together.

Just then Lady Bridgerton glided over to them, “How are you finding the ball this evening, your Grace?”

“It has been a revelation, Lady Bridgerton.” And Daphne’s mother beamed at the duke’s reply which she took to refer to his time with her daughter.

More dances passed and Daphne accepted gentlemen for turns, while Simon stayed on the side, chatting with some gentlemen of his acquaintance from Oxford and then Colin and Benedict Bridgerton. Anthony seemed to be avoiding him. Next he found Lady Danbury who observed to him, “Something has changed in you, your Grace or rather it is in the process of changing. Am I correct in perceiving such a metamorphosis?”

“You may be, Lady Danbury.”

“I have a feeling I know what is accounting for this change or should I say ‘whom’” and as she said that Daphne, jostled about the dance floor by a clumsy Baron Travers, almost spun into them. Daphne sent him a pleading look, although he was powerless to rescue her and could only hope for her safety for the remainder of the dance.

“I cannot imagine what you mean,” Simon said with a smile.

Before the start of the next dance Daphne found herself face to face with Prince Friedrich to whom she gave a proper curtsy and accepted his hand onto the dance floor.

Daphne noticed her brother Colin merrily dancing with Marina Thompson for the second time and drawing too much attention with their gaiety.

Prince, “They appear to be enjoying themselves.”

“Yes, my brother Colin certainly knows how to make things memorable” offered Daphne.

“And are you finding the evening memorable?” the prince asked hopefully.

She replied, “I am sure I shall” but did not look him in the eye as she said it. She did not want to be impolite but also did not want to encourage him.

For all of Prince Friedrich’s merits, he was not an especially observant man, at least when it came to Daphne Bridgerton. At the ball where the queen introduced them, he had not seen or had failed to notice the intimacy in conversation between her and the Duke of Hastings, and then again at Somerset House, where Daphne ended their chat somewhat abruptly and was next seen in whispered talk laughing with the duke. And so it was at this evening’s ball as well, he failed to see how Daphne gazed into the duke’s eyes as the couple danced their first of two dances, and how they spent more time in close conversation than an unattached couple probably ought. And while Prince Friedrich was a kind man, he was still a prince and had been accustomed to people turning their attention to him and to outranking others, save kings and queens. His mind quite innocently could not fathom someone choosing another over him.

As Daphne danced with the prince, Simon stood alone and tried to not stare at them. In his efforts to divert his attention, he noted some whispers around the ballroom and wondered what others said, fearing they approved of Daphne with the prince. What he could not hear was many of the assembled members of the ton whispering to each other that although Daphne and the prince looked a fine pair and danced well together, her face did not light up while dancing with him as it did with the duke, and while she was, of course, perfectly mannered, she did not look fully at ease with this dance partner as she did with the duke. There was only one love match for her.

When the dance ended, the prince took Daphne’s hand and elegantly led her from the dance floor.

He asked, “Miss Bridgerton, might I call on you in the morning?”

“Oh – your highness, I am not certain of my plans in the morning.” She did not know if Simon planned to call and she thought she would not want them there at the same time. A moment later though she realized that it might be better if the prince arrived when the duke was already calling. For in that case, how could he not see that she and the duke were attached, but she did not know how to arrange that.

Prince Friedrich replied, “I can call another day then. I will send word to your house.”

Daphne nodded, “I should return to my mother. Thank you for the honor of the dance, your Highness.” She bowed and then made a beeline for Violet, who happened to be standing with the Duke of Hastings.

Violet stepped to the side to allow her daughter space between herself and the duke. She could not hear what, but Simon whispered something to Daphne, who then said, “Mama, the duke and I were thinking of getting some air. Would you accompany us?”

“Certainly, dear,” said Violet, eager to shepherd her daughter’s relationship with the duke along.

Anthony had watched Daphne and Simon dance and had seen them rapt in conversation, smiling and laughing, and when he saw the two of them leave the ballroom with Violet, he gave out a little grunt, only audible to his brother standing within a foot of him. 

“Have you noticed,” Benedict said to his elder brother, “how he hangs on her every word? He is attentive, solicitous, and without a hint of guile with her. We love our dear sister, Anthony, and I think he has been showing he does as well. Despite his past, he is a duke now and is increasingly seen as a respectable and responsible one. I only knew him a bit when we were younger, but the two of you are – or at least – were best friends. I ask: have you ever seen him look so happy or indeed happy at all before he met Daphne?”

Anthony considered his brother’s words. “Well, no. But how am I, as head of this family, to feel confident that whether he is in love with her now, he will do right by her in the future next month, next year, and beyond?”  
  
“I think we have to trust them” suggested Benedict pointedly.

Arriving out on the terrace, Daphne and Simon gazed up at the stars above Hampstead Heath and noticed constellations and bright stars. Simon told her of how when he was in north Africa, the locations of stars, planets, and constellations looked different, although not as different as they would from the Southern Hemisphere.

“I cannot imagine how strange the sky must look in Australia,” said Daphne.

“I suppose I could imagine it from charts I have seen, but it would still look wrong to me. The skies above England will always be home to me.”

“And to me as well, boring English girl that I am, although I think I would like to travel a bit someday, if the opportunity presented itself.”

He replied, “First, you will never be boring to me. And I can imagine how you would especially love some of the places I have visited, and more than that,” and he leaned in closer to add, “I can imagine how I would love to see you experience those places.” She took his gloved hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Without a word he had moved closer to her, close enough for Daphne’s mother to take note.

Daphne next shared with him, “Si – your Grace, the prince asked to call at Bridgerton House. I said that I did not know my commitments for tomorrow. I did not want him calling while you might be, but now I am wondering if it might be best if he called on a day when you were already at Bridgerton House.”

“If you wish, I could make it the highest priority on my schedule.” He was elated to hear her plan to get the prince out of contention for her hand, but thinking of her narrowing her prospects only to himself activated his worry. He loved her, but he feared she would feel trapped in a childless marriage with him.

“Perhaps if he saw you calling on me, he would understand that he need not call on me again, and I could return that necklace as well.”

Simon nodded and then asked, “If that is what you wish, we can arrange it. While I am thinking of it: should I like to buy you a necklace sometime, tell me, was that one to your liking?”

Daphne looked downward, “I should not want to be heard insulting a gift from the prince, but for your ears only, I will say that I would prefer something less ornate,” and Simon took note.  
  


Lady Bridgerton had been furtively observing the couple and thought how much they reminded her of how she and Edmund had been when courting, including their physical closeness. She could not see one of the duke’s hands but thought that it was behind her daughter. For fear of the two having trouble containing their passions, even with her nearby, Violet spoke up, “Daphne, your Grace, let us go in. I’m feeling a bit of a chill and there are only a few dances remaining.” Violet, like the couple, would not have this go wrong.

When they re-entered the ballroom, the three of them observed that Colin, who had already danced twice with Marina Thompson, seemed to be asking her to dance a third dance! This would likely make into the next day’s Whistledown.

Finally, the last dance of the evening was to begin, and Simon took Daphne’s gloved hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they waltzed across the floor, Daphne began their conversation, “It was good that you danced with Penelope Featherington. She is a sweet girl and deserved some attention."

“Yes, I thought so as well, although I must say that she is not my preferred dance partner.”

Daphne looked into his eyes and spoke more intimately, “I wish you and I could dance together every night.”

“As do I,” he replied, and breathing in the scent of her perfumed hair, he thought of every night with her, and then he laughed, one sharp laugh, loud enough for those nearby to hear. For he realized that his sweet, innocent lady had probably only imagined dancing as they were now, but he imagined so much more, an intimate dance, every night.

“Tell me!” she demanded with an insistent but playful look in her eyes.

“I cannot now,” he said with a chuckle, “but I promise I will,” and she sighed in reply. As they danced, as close to each other as social standards could allow, he let his fingers rest softly on her bare skin near the top of her back. He could feel a little squirm from her. “Your Grace, we must not attract scandal.”

“I know you are correct, Miss Bridgerton” and she could feel his warm breath on her face as he moved his hand to a more proper spot on her middle back, and she could feel a little shiver of desire rippling through her body. Taking care to speak softly, he spoke of the twelfth task, “I shall only be more resolved to succeed at the remaining challenges you put to me and achieve that five minutes alone with you.” She bit her lower lip and gave a little nod of agreement. She still did not know precisely what he intended in that five minutes, but she knew she craved his touch.

Their mutual desire must be noticeable to everyone in the room – everyone except Prince Friedrich, who saw them dance but only noticed Miss Bridgerton and how lovely she looked while dancing. He did not attend to how she locked eyes with the duke, how intimately they spoke – that was not light conversation their bodies signaled – and he did not notice the ease and fluidity of their movements together, how they moved together with a closeness and unity. He still assumed that he would win her affections.

As the music was ending, he whispered to her, “I will call on you in the morning, but I will dream of you tonight.”

“And I of you,” Daphne replied with a soft heavy breath.

Simon then led her over to Anthony and the two acknowledged each other with a nod.

Then to the three eldest Bridgertons and Daphne, Colin was unaccounted for, he offered, “Good night, Bridgertons. I hope to see you at tomorrow’s luncheon,” ending with a glance toward Daphne.

Lady Bridgerton replied for all, “Good night, your Grace. Yes, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Each alone in their respective bedchambers, Simon and Daphne settled into bed, dreaming of dancing with the other, and while the duke’s dream imagined them wearing fewer articles of clothing in his dream, they both dreamt of the thrill of being alone together, able to give in to their desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very different Trowbridge ball than on the series or in the book. I picked up some elements: Daphne dancing with the prince, Colin and Marina attracting attention, Simon and Daphne out on the terrace, and Simon wearing his red coat, but most of the events transpired differently. This was the first chapter our leads danced, and it would have been quite a few days since they’d previously danced. So I wanted the burning for each other to be almost more than they could take, and when they were out on the terrace but very well chaperoned by Violet. 
> 
> Like with their physical yearning, I’m making them resist calling each other by their names. It’s like an agreement, along with the 12 tasks, but I have the scene written where they go back to “Simon” and “Daphne,” but I wanted it at a particular moment (rest assured, it is before the final chapter). 
> 
> In The Duke and I, Simon dances with Penelope the night he meets Daphne, and so here I had him choose her to dance with in this chapter as he saw her as a safe and sympathetic choice, with the irony the he was unknowingly dancing with Lady Whistledown. 
> 
> On the show Benedict did not attend the Trowbridge Ball, but I wanted him to attend to have that conversation with Anthony. So the Granvilles’ art-and-sex party must have been a different night in my alternative timeline. 
> 
> No task in this one, but Chapter 7 brings Simon’s conversation with Eloise. 
> 
> Question for readers: Should I change the title for the whole work? It was specific to what’s now chapter 1 when it was just a stand-alone story. I like the mini-theme of dreams, but the story’s expanded since then.


	7. Eloise Educates Simon on the Circumstances of Ladies in Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's quest continues with his scheduled conversation with Eloise about the experiences of ladies in society. What will each take away from the discussion?
> 
> A luncheon brings a surprise for the Bridgertons and some are none too happy about it. 
> 
> And why would there be talk of pirates?

_Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers_

_As expected, the annual Trowbridge Ball was a lush, lavish, and libidinous affair with Lady Trowbridge’s now-expected provocative mixture of entertainment that this year included costumed singers, acrobats, and even a fire eater._

_Entertainment could also be found on the Trowbridge ballroom’s dance floor, dear readers. Your correspondent can report that the diamond of the season Daphne Bridgerton was a much sought-after dance partner, including by two illustrious attendees. Which of her dance partners does she prefer? I can report the consensus of the whispers in the room that there is only one man she could never look away from during their two dances, the same man with whom she often remained rapt in conversation throughout that evening, and the same man she, and only she, can make laugh. No matter what another’s title may be, there is clearly no competition for Miss Bridgerton’s affections._

_The Duke of Hastings expanded his roster of dance partners for the first time this season, taking a turn on the floor with Miss Penelope Featherington who was overheard telling her sister that the duke was most gentlemanly. On the matter of fashion, when will someone convince Lady Featherington that bright colors do not suit her third daughter?_

_Miss Marina Thompson found herself the recipient of much attention, including not one, not two, but a decorum-defying three dances from Mr. Colin Bridgerton. It is not difficult to guess what the third Bridgerton brother might be up to._

***

Bearing two bouquets, in a gesture that was becoming as reliable as tea time, Simon called in the morning to see Daphne. Violet marveled at how her daughter and the duke seemed to have each mastered speaking barely above a whisper. She sat in the same room with them but could scarcely make out a word, although when they laughed, they never made an effort to quiet it.

Smiling a mischievous grin, Daphne said, “Did you see? We made Whistledown.”

“No, I have not, but you do not seem displeased,” Simon noted, full of curiosity.

Daphne, handed him the leaflet and he read with interest.

“Why I may have to change my opinion about Lady Whistledown! I quite like her account of us here,” the duke agreed. 

Daphne pointed out, “I like how clever her writing is: she doesn’t name you here, but then your name is the next she mentions.”

“Perhaps we were wrong about Lady Whistledown. We might even be grateful. After all, without what she wrote at the start of the season, would we have begun our ruse or an association at all?”

Daphne pondered the question, “I suppose not.”

“I had already taken notice of you by that night at Vauxhall, but I would have needed another scheme to get to know you, over Anthony’s objections, and I cannot for the life of me imagine what that might have been. I think I should thank her someday when her identity is revealed.”

Daphne sighed, “Do you think the prince reads Whistledown? I fear he still plans to call on me.”

Simon suggested, “Do you think we should make him believe that I am on the very precipice of a proposal?”

Daphne laughed at his reminder of her words to him about trying to dissuade Nigel Berbrooke’s attentions, and she joked, “We will have to make certain that we each do not end up punching the prince,” and Simon let out the loudest laugh of the morning at the absurdity of them each repeating their punches to Berbrooke on the prince.

Turning more serious, Simon said, “But this time being on the precipice of a proposal would be true, or close to it,” while looking deeply into her eyes.

His beloved gave him a little smile, “Would you like me to cancel the remaining tasks, your Grace?”

Simon paused for a moment and then said, “To be sure, part of me wishes we could leap ahead toward me being considered a proper suitor with a proposal, but I have realized that you have created something of great value for us.”

Daphne: “Have I?”

“After withdrawing from you that day at the tea shop, I needed to do more than tasks to repent and make amends. I needed to begin to face my fears and failings, and your tasks have been helping me do that. You in your wisdom created a path for me to earn your affections and for us to know each other more deeply, and that can only be a good thing for us.”

Daphne sighed, “I have observed the happy outcomes so far of the path I created, but, your Grace, ‘my wisdom’? You put me on too high a pedestal. I assure you I have my faults, my temper, and in my head I called you every insult I knew on that day outside the tea shop.”

Simon, “And I undoubtedly deserved each one. To me you are near perfect and I only hope you will continue to find me worthy of you.”

She felt confused, “Why would I not?”

He breathed in deeply, and then said, “Before we can become engaged, I must tell you about the struggles I have had throughout my life. I wish I could tell you today. I need more time yet to work up my nerve.”

She took his hand, “Whatever it is, it could never diminish my feelings for you.” In that moment he began to grasp that she truly spoken in earnest, and it was the most astonishing and strange but also most welcome feeling for him, realizing that she understood her own feelings so well that she could be truly certain that she would love him no matter his past difficulties and continuing struggles. That certainty in her affections for him felt like it radiated off of her and the warmth of it reached him. She loved him without condition or hesitation and it felt like a salve on his wounded soul.

Looking at her gave him such a mixture of wondrous emotions – hope like he had never known and love and peace and excitement. “I wish you and I could stay here all day, just the two of us. I could get lost looking into your eyes.” They held hands, not caring if anyone saw. “My only consolation is that I know that I will see you twice more today, first at the luncheon and then at least for a moment when I visit your sister for our discussion.”

Daphne looked him lovingly in the eyes, “Once we have bested these tasks,” taking them on as her responsibility as well as his, “we will have so many moments, a lifetime of moments.” And heading home to Hastings House, Simon realized that he was not even through half of the tasks and resolved to figure out the remainder promptly.

Later that morning, a courier delivered a note to Bridgerton House:

_Dear Miss Bridgerton,_

_I will be returning to Prussia within days and am writing to bid you farewell. It was my great pleasure to meet you during my visit to London._

_Please keep the necklace as a token of my esteem._

_With wishes for your health and happiness,_

_Prince Friedrich_

What the note did not say was that it had been prompted by comments from his aunt Queen Charlotte. She had told him, “Under most circumstances I would tell a man to stay and fight for the lady’s hand, but now that Whistledown and apparently all of society agree that Miss Bridgerton prefers another to you, it would be an embarrassment to chase her. Better for you to return to the Continent and marry a princess or countess for political gain, and we will all put this escapade behind us.” The prince nodded at his imperious aunt and began his preparations to depart.

Daphne instructed a maid to pack the necklace up and then a footman to bring it to the palace with a cordial note for the prince, wishing him well and thanking him for his generosity but assuring him that he would find his princess and that the necklace should belong to him to give.

That afternoon the Northam Luncheon was a lovely affair with an elegant but lively atmosphere and many attendees dressed gaily in jewel tones or pretty florals. Lady Bridgerton and her brood traveled there in two carriages, as was necessary whenever more than six of them traveled. Even the children were invited to this luncheon.

Not long after the family arrived, Daphne spotted Simon escorting Lady Danbury in, although it was Gregory who announced their arrival to the rest of the family.

Simon situated Lady Danbury at a nearby table and then joined the Bridgertons. He greeted the assembled family members and, while standing at Daphne’s side, he entertained questions from Hyacinth and Gregory, chatted with Violet, Benedict, and even Anthony. Colin and Eloise had left to join the Featherington party although different members of that group.

Turning toward Daphne, Simon asked, “Shall we chat with Lady Danbury?”

Daphne nodded and on the short walk over, Daphne whispered the news of the prince’s note to which Simon replied “Well, I am glad that is past us and no one now can be pressuring you to choose another over me. We really do owe Lady Whistledown some flowers if not a wedding invitation,” to which they both laughed. 

Some in attendance that afternoon observed the couple and remarked to each other that it was surprising that the Duke of Hastings and Daphne Bridgerton had not yet announced their engagement when they so clearly were already engaged.

After polite greetings, Lady Danbury asked, “Miss Bridgerton, I would like to invite you to tea in a couple days’ time if your schedule permits.”

Daphne felt intrigued at being invited for tea at Danbury House without her mother, but of course, agreed, “Thank you, Lady Danbury, I am certain I have no commitments that would prevent me.”

While chatting with Lady Danbury, they heard the chiming of metal on glass and then the voice of Colin Bridgerton announcing to the gathering, “May I have everyone’s attention? I would like to make a small but rather important announcement. I have asked Miss Marina Thompson to be my wife and she has happily accepted.”

Genteel applause was offered from the guests in attendance but the reactions of Bridgerton family were not so happy, although they masked their shock and concern. Simon observed fire in Anthony’s eyes, bewilderment in Benedict’s, and anxiety in Violet’s, above her polite smile. Eloise looked uncomfortable. Only the two youngest members of the family looked genuinely happy. Upon hearing the announcement, Simon turned toward Daphne and whispered, “I see your smile, but I know your face better than anyone’s. You appear concerned.”

Daphne maintained that smile on her face but whispered in reply, “Miss Thompson seems perfectly lovely, but Colin cannot possibly know her well. They have danced together at balls and he has called on her, but she was ill for a good part of the season, missing many days. They have not even promenaded. How well could they truly know each other? I know Colin. He will make the best of a situation, but what if they marry only to discover that they have nothing to say to one another?”

“Perhaps they will have a long engagement,” Simon suggested, “and can learn during that time if they will suit.”

“I hope you are correct, your Grace.”

All the Bridgertons took their turns congratulating the couple, and when it was Daphne’s turn, Colin said to her, “Sister, I hope you will be happy for me and Miss Thompson.”

Daphne put on the brightest face she could and replied, “Yes, I am. Congratulations to you both, Colin.” But she could not shake her concern that this engagement was far too rushed.

Before they parted company as the luncheon concluded, Simon told her that he would look forward to seeing her at Bridgerton House, even if only briefly before or after his meeting with Eloise. Daphne whispered to him, “I am eager for the days when we will not need to part at the end of an event or at the end of the day at all.” He had such an urge to kiss her, but the reformed rake was now a model of restraint, especially when they were far from alone.

When Simon arrived at Bridgerton House, Humboldt began to lead him to the parlor to visit with Lady Bridgerton and Miss Eloise, but they had to pause in the hallway as Colin stormed out of Anthony’s study. Simon could easily intuit that the concerns about Colin’s quick engagement to Miss Thompson had not abated for Anthony.

In advance of her conversation with the duke, Eloise had mentally prepared a list of positions she would state and rebuttals for each response the man would make to her. She imagined herself a barrister arguing a case before a magistrate.

Eloise sat with her most rigid posture, attempting to look as serious and challenging as possible, “Welcome, your Grace. Am I to understand that you seek a debate?”

Simon matched her seriousness, “No, not a debate, a more cordial discussion, I hope. There was a circumstance in which your sister pointed out that I had been presumptuous about the minds of ladies, and she suggested that you might elucidate me.”

“I shall be glad to disabuse you of any notions that restrict your opinions of women in society, although I have not had my debut. So I can only speak from the view of an observer, not a full participant, thank God. As you may have surmised, my elder sister and I have different desires for our futures, but one thing we have in common is the limitations placed upon us by society and tradition.” Simon nodded to encourage her to continue.

“Daphne accepted her fate early on to meet all society’s expectations. I honestly cannot say how much she has questioned her role because she took it on so long ago and has never strayed from it. I have often counted myself fortunate that I was not the eldest sister. I know that she has experienced the strain of expectations.” 

Simon recalled, “Having been away from England for years, and never having participated in the season before, I honestly did not understand the situation of ladies on the marriage market. All I knew was that I was treated like a prize because of my title. I found it all so distasteful that I repeated again and again that I would never marry. At the Vauxhall ball, Daphne said to me, ‘Unlike you I cannot simply declare I do not wish to marry. I do not have such a privilege.’ That certainly began to open my eyes more about the hand that society deals to women.”

Eloise appreciated that he acknowledged becoming more aware of the situation of women, and she continued, “Daphne told me of her feeling that all she had been raised for was making a good match to become a wife. She has been made to feel by society that if she would be unable to find a husband, she would be worthless. And I saw that she was correct when earlier this season her situation became so perilous with the attention from Whistledown and then Anthony trying to settle things for her and that went quite badly, as you know.” Simon certainly knew what Eloise referenced, although Eloise did not know that Anthony’s attempt to marry Daphne to Berbrooke had been part of a chain of events that led to his ruse, now courtship, with Daphne.

Posing a question to the duke, Eloise continued, “Consider how easily a woman’s reputation can be ruined. A man like Berbrooke can make accusations and a lady like my sister is helpless to refute them. A man can be a rake, no offense intended, your Grace,” eliciting a laugh from the duke, “and he can continue to function unperturbed in society, but if a lady is even suspected of improper behavior – even attention that she did not invite, she can be ruined. It is an outrage and an injustice.”

“I agree completely,” assured Simon

“Do not let my mother know I said this, but I believe proper young ladies are raised like livestock to be examined, judged, and then bid upon with dowries.”

“Extraordinary that you say that, Miss Eloise. Not long before I ...um ... pummeled Nigel Berbrooke, he compared obtaining a wife to choosing a horse.”

Eloise groaned in disgust, “Absolutely repulsive.”

Simon concurred, “So many treat it like a financial transaction, buying a horse and haggling for the price. And certainly the practice of dowries turns a marriage into a transaction. I would not accept a dowry. Frankly, it is an insulting custom, that a man would need to be paid to marry a lady.” Eloise felt pleased to hear him make such a statement, and Simon continued, “I suppose for men of more meager means, a dowry could be seen as a contribution for the security of the new couple, but the haggling that takes place is detestable, and I have known of too many cases where the new husband squanders the money.”

Thinking again of Berbooke on the day of the picnic, Eloise looked pained, “I cannot tell you how distressing it was to see that dreadful Lord Berbrooke demand to marry Daphne and Daphne resigned to have to marry him. It would have been a source of unending misery for her; of that, I am certain. And to think that Anthony wanted to duel him!”

Simon tried to reassure Daphne’s sister, “I would never have allowed it to go that far. I would have sooner taken her to Scotland to elope than let her marry him,” an idea he had had but never mentioned to anyone, not even Daphne.

Eloise pointedly replied, “But do you not see again how she would have still depended on you, a man, to come to her rescue, rather than simply declaring her fate on her own?”

“I do now, Miss Eloise. I must say, I wish I had known some of your insights sooner,” and she could tell he was sincere. “There were moments in that Berbrooke situation when I acted in ways that I thought were in your sister’s best interest, but I did so without asking her, without her approval. I had only assumed what she would want. I know much better now how your sister needs to determine her own choices regarding marriage.”

“She can be quite sensible,” added Eloise.

Simon then shared that his parents’ marriage was not a happy one. His father married his mother because he thought she would make a good duchess, not because of any affection for her. “From what I have been told, my mother had a very sad life, and being made to marry a man who did not love her and did not treat her well was a cause of the lion’s share of that sadness.”

Eloise pondered Simon’s words about his mother and thought of ladies’ experiences now. “So much of a lady’s life comes down to who her husband is or whether she has one at all. She has no chance to pursue her own interests or career. Why can a woman not have choices? Why can a woman not attend university and nurture her mind?”

Simon responded encouragingly, “That is an excellent question, Miss Eloise, and I see no answer other than some people’s commitment to tradition and their resistance to change. I am certain that your sister could discuss literature and history as well as many men I knew at Oxford, I would wager you could more than hold your own regarding philosophy or letters, and our dear Lady Danbury could have outshone any man in any subject if she’d been given the opportunity.” Eloise blinked and nodded, taking in all that he had said.

“I should like to be independent and to be a writer, but it is so difficult for women to be published and my mother and Anthony would frown on it,” sighed Eloise.

“From my observations, you are more than able with words. Do not abandon your dream of writing.” In spite of all her previous suspicion, Eloise found herself liking the duke very much. She could tell he was a man who would not be bothered with flattery or taking on a view only to impress or persuade. If he said something in seriousness, he meant it. At his first dinner at Bridgerton House, which felt like ages ago, she had dismissed him as a “rakish duke” to Francesca, but she could see now that he was a man of sense, discernment, and feeling, and would be an excellent match for her sister.

Daphne’s sister decided to speak to her guest of her observations of her sister, “Your Grace, while I might say that my sister and I could not be more different, we know each other very well. I have accused her of playing pretend whilst on the marriage mart, but I will say that with you, all along but especially since that afternoon you visited with Gregory and Hyacinth, she has been at her most genuine.”

“Thank you for saying so, Miss Eloise. And while I can easily admit that I lack your sister’s openness of character, I have endeavored, particularly recently, to be not only genuine but forthcoming, as I think your sister deserves. There is no one I esteem more.”

“I can see that in how you are with her. For my sister’s part, I have always thought she seemed to possess a limitless ability to love. Anyone should be happy to be a recipient of her good esteem and affection. She would make any man a good wife, but for one she loves, I could not imagine a more fortunate man, and that ability to love will make her as excellent a mother as our own” and she gave the duke a quick smile and curtsy. Simon sat absorbing all Eloise had said about Daphne. The younger sister had such love for the elder sister and in spite of their differences, such admiration. Simon felt more fully conscious of his fortune at receiving Daphne’s love and the effect that love had been having on him. He felt more capable of love than he ever had.

Then Eloise stood and crossed the room to her mother. “Mama, I would like to invite the duke to stay for dinner.”

Lady Bridgerton smiled and then stood and addressed Simon, “Your Grace, my daughter and I would like to invite you to dinner this evening.”

Simon smiled at the distinct impression that he had won Eloise’s good opinion, “Thank you, Lady Bridgerton, I shall be delighted to dine with you and your family,” and for Simon, although Eloise was, indeed, very different than Daphne, he found he liked her just as much as her four brothers and younger sister. He had had only briefly met Francesca at his first visit to the house but felt confident that she shared her siblings’ amiable dispositions.

Before dinner was ready the other Bridgertons, except Anthony, joined Eloise, Lady Bridgerton, and Simon in the room, and he found himself the recipient of eager attention from Gregory and Hyacinth, both wanting to chat with him and teasing each other in the process. He observed Daphne and Eloise in huddled conversation. Colin and Benedict chatted on the other side of the room. The youngest two children ran off to find things to show Simon, and Lady Bridgerton sat down with him. As they chatted, he saw Daphne’s warmth, kindness, and determination in her and wondered what his own mother’s personality would had been like if she had survived. Violet asked Simon how he was adjusting to his responsibilities as a duke, and she spoke so thoughtfully of seeing her late husband manage his responsibilities as viscount, which she assured Simon she understood were not as extensive as that of a duke. Simon knew Daphne would be the same way, supportive and thoughtful of his work, and with her generous spirit, she would make social functions more tolerable for him and would be beloved by those in the duchy.

Anthony arrived from work in his study and joined the men, “Are you joining us for dinner, Hastings?”

“I am. I have difficulty turning down a dinner invitation from your dear mother, Bridgerton.”

Anthony nodded and did not seem bothered. He still felt concern regarding a marriage between Simon and Daphne, but he thought of what he had observed today: the easy interactions between Simon and his youngest siblings, his respectful amiability with Lady Bridgerton, his friendly conversation with Benedict, and then of course, his interactions with Daphne. Benedict had been correct – Simon showed all the evidence of being truly in love with Daphne, but more than that, Anthony thought of how the man he had known since they were both boys had become a respectable man and perhaps one who would suit Daphne. Of course, Anthony would still have to query Simon on all his intentions and promises, and even if Simon answered each question satisfactorily, Anthony would still never tell his mother that she might be correct about her pronouncement that reformed rakes make the best husbands.

On the way in to the dining room, Colin asked Simon if he considered himself a good shot and Simon said that he believes he is considered a better than decent shot, and he took the chance to tease Anthony about how many times he had seen him miss the mark. Benedict joined in with the talk of sport shooting, and the four men all enjoyed a common topic.

Sitting down at the table, the viscount sensed that Simon’s attendance would provide a welcome distraction from the tension of the day following Colin’s announcement of his engagement to Marina Thompson.

Dinner began with polite chatter among pairs and trios among the nine at the table. Hyacinth seized a moment of quiet and asked the duke, “Did you see any pirates when you sailed in the Caribbean?”

“See any pirates? Why, have I not told you about being kidnapped onto a ship and recruited into the pirate life?” And Simon, showing a sense of humor and boldness that had usually only emerged when he and he, Anthony, and their Oxford friends were several pints in, spun a yarn of piracy, rum running, and swashbuckling adventures. Even Anthony laughed when Simon answered Colin’s question about tattoos by saying that he was completely tattooed under his clothes. Daphne laughed but she also blushed imagining Simon’s bare skin.

Gregory asked if he knew any sea shanties he could teach them, and Simon replied, with an arched eyebrow, “The only pirate songs I can recall have so much salty language, your mother would wash my mouth with soap,” and laughter went round the table again.

Hyacinth asked, “Is any of what you said true?” and Simon replied that pirates never reveal their secrets or the location of their treasure. The mood had been successfully lightened, and if anyone was thinking about Colin’s hasty engagement, no one said so, and the evening became more enjoyable. And if anyone but them knew that Daphne and Simon held hands under the table, no one let it be known.

After dessert Anthony invited Simon to stay for a brandy, but Simon said he would have to forego it. He had been away from home so long today that he certainly had much correspondence to review. So he said his goodnights to the family, including a cordial one to Anthony, a warm exchange with Violet, and a kiss on the hand to Daphne.

Back at Hastings House, having reviewed a tall stack of letters and other paperwork, Simon could finally head to bed, and settling in for the night, he reflected on the Bridgerton family. He could see that each had a connection to each other, like a web. Through Daphne’s tasks, his visits at the house, and other events with the Bridgertons throughout the season, he was becoming more connected, of course most to her, but also to each of the others who had welcomed him into their family time, some more readily than others but each in their way. Simon wondered to himself: was this what it felt like to be part of a family?

He closed his eyes and without asking his mind, he dreamt of time with Daphne but this time not intimate or alone. Instead, he was with her as they attended gatherings with the Bridgertons, celebrating birthdays, dancing with her on New Year’s Eve at Bridgerton House, laughing around the dinner table, and being considered family. The more Simon felt knitted into the Bridgerton family, the less often he thought of his father. His love for Daphne and the promise of belonging had begun to push the shadow of the late duke from his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf wiedersehen, Prince Friedrich! That will be the last we see him in this story, aside from maybe being briefly mentioned. 
> 
> I decided to make Whistledown useful to our pair and for them to recognize that she had actually been instrumental in them connecting in the first place. For those who’ve read Romancing Mr. Bridgerton, I also thought of how Simon and Daphne seemed fine with the revelation, and so I was thinking of how they might have started to feel a more positive opinion about her. 
> 
> Eloise got to cover a bunch of topics and assert her opinions about how unfair society is to ladies, and she had assumed that she’d really need to change the duke’s mind but instead found him thoughtful and sincere about the topic. SeriesSimon gave me some help as he’d already indicated a few opinions that were enlightened for men of his time. 
> 
> In this chapter we see Simon’s metamorphosis continue. He spent years in an emotional cocoon created by his father’s treatment of him, and Daphne’s love for him started to change that for him and now with him becoming accepted by all the Bridgertons, he’s getting to experience being thought of like a brother and the maternal warmth of Violet (more of that when they have their talk, task #8, coming up in a couple chapters). 
> 
> In his morning discussion with Daphne, he’s beginning to fathom that she loves him for the man he is now, unconditionally, in contrast to his father who needed to deem him ‘good enough’ for love. It’s unfamiliar but powerful for him to feel so loved. 
> 
> In Chapter 8, Simon will cross another task off his list and there’s a scene that I just loved creating for them and hope you’ll love it too.


	8. A Duke and Duchess at Hastings House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tea with Lady Danbury holds some surprises for Daphne. 
> 
> In this chapter Simon achieves the half-way point in his 12 tasks to be considered a proper suitor, with a letter to Daphne that shares his feelings and some of his experiences.

Two mornings later Simon called on Daphne, as he had done the previous day, and as he had done every day since he promised in his reply to her set of challenges. In the parlor of Bridgerton House the couple sat in quiet conversation, Eloise sat on a windowseat focused on writing in her journal, Benedict was taking advantage of the morning light to sketch, Colin was explaining some arithmetic to Gregory, and Hyacinth was reading a book. Lady Bridgerton broke the quiet of the room, entering the parlor, bubbling with excitement. “Wonderful news!” she announced to her assembled children and the duke. “Aunt Winnie writes that Francesca has improved so much on the pianoforte that she will be returning from Bath this week. She will return this evening!”

Eloise said nothing but smirked to herself, certain that her daily letters to Francesca, sent express post, about all of the barely believable recent happenings at Bridgerton House and her suggestion to her sister that she convince Aunt Winnie to let her return to London early had played a substantial role in the abbreviated time studying the pianoforte. The Bridgerton siblings all shared in their mama’s delight that Francesca would soon be back. For Simon this meant that he could include Daphne’s younger sister in the music task on his list of 12 challenges, which seemed a fair and good thing to do after his interactions with five of her siblings.

Although in the room with most of the Bridgertons, Simon and Daphne felt comfortable sitting together on the loveseat, talking only to each other, and the other Bridgertons did not mind. It had come to be such a regular occurrence at the house. When the couple was not nearby, however, the elder members of the family had begun to wonder to each other when the couple would announce their engagement. Unbeknownst to the others, the couple was abiding by the quest of tasks Daphne had created, and unbeknownst to Daphne, Simon had some plans of his own. With this in mind, he asked her, “What are your plans for the day?”

“I am to have tea with Lady Danbury.”

“That sounds lovely. I wish I could be there.” And she laughed at the thought of him attending a ladies tea. Simon continued, “But I will be busy. I have business, of course, and I need to plan some tasks for you.”

“For me?” Daphne replied, most intrigued.

Leaning in so that his lips almost touched her ear, he whispered to her, “Yes, your tasks were created to turn me into a proper suitor with a proposal. My tasks for you are to prepare you for our married life.”

Her smile filled her face. “I am beyond intrigued, your Grace. I hope I am up to the task.”

“Do not worry, my Miss Bridgerton. I have not made them too difficult for you. There is nothing I want more than for us both to succeed at our tasks.” He winked at her and she wished she could jump into his arms but now was certainly not the time.

Not long after Simon departed, a note arrived from Lady Danbury informing Daphne that tea would not be Danbury House but rather at Hastings House. What a curious turn of events, she thought.

Even more curious and far more scandalous and upsetting news came when a maid returned home from the market with that day’s Lady Whistledown Society Papers. It revealed that Miss Marina Thompson was with child and had been since the start of the season. Colin had left the house for a fencing lesson and so could not be questioned about whether he knew of this. Lady Bridgerton was so upset by the news that Daphne offered to send her regrets to Lady Danbury, but Violet told her to go, assuring Daphne that she would manage her emotions with help from Daphne’s siblings.

For the first time, Daphne, accompanied by her lady’s maid Rose, crossed Grosvenor Square and traveled to Hastings House, where she assumed that she would see the lord of the house at least briefly, even if her appointment was with his godmother. She had chosen to wear the pale blue dress she had worn to the opening of the new wing at Somerset House because she had a notion that Simon especially liked it from among her day dresses. When she arrived, Jeffries, the butler, showed her to the sitting room for tea. There she saw Lady Danbury and a man and woman she did not recognize, joined by the great house’s owner, her duke.

Lady Danbury made the introductions between Daphne and the Duke and Duchess of Gloucester who were in town visiting, noting that the duchess is her niece. After some polite conversation, during which Simon could not take his eyes off Daphne, the two dukes took their leave to Simon’s study to talk business and politics, and also, although Simon did not expect it, the joys of fatherhood according to the visiting duke, and the three ladies remained for tea. After several minutes of conversation, Lady Danbury excused herself, saying, “I must take my leave, but I am certain the two of you have much to discuss,” leaving Daphne and the duchess to get to know each other.

The two made some additional small talk about the London season, and then the duchess began to tell more of her life and experiences, “I recall when I was newly married to my husband. I had always imagined marrying a baron or viscount and leading a life similar to my own mother’s. Instead, there I was, all of one and twenty, happily married, but with a grand house and a duchy to manage. I was utterly overwhelmed. I so wished I had known someone who would guide me.”

Daphne could not mistake her meaning and the clear implication that this tea had been arranged by Simon and Lady Danbury. She estimated that the duchess was a few years older than Anthony and so probably had more than decade as a duchess. So many questions leapt to her mind, and she began with, “What did you find to be challenging in those early days?”

The duchess replied that her husband’s mother had died the year before she and her duke met and married, and so she only knew of his mother’s legacy as a duchess and could not turn to her for advice. Then she began to recount her memories of learning the scope of her responsibilities as duchess, managing a staff far larger than what she had known, struggling to learn the traditions of the house and village while also not feeling duty-bound to do what had always been done but to find her own way. Daphne listened attentively and asked questions to understand how the duchess had made a decision or which choice had been effective and also importantly, what had not succeeded.

In addition to the management of the house, the duchess recalled how social obligations had felt daunting at the outset. Before she married, she had received invitations and could simply happily attend without many cares beyond which frock to wear, but as duchess she needed to host events and extend invitations, and she soon found they must be done strategically such as tea with the local vicar first and then with ladies of the nearby houses but following a prescribed order. Her housekeeper had been with the family for decades and so was a wealth of information about what had been done by the duke’s mother and what she might recommend now, but as helpful as the housekeeper had been, her advice was not that of another duchess, and as much as her husband wanted to help her, the duties of a duchess differed so greatly from that of a duke.

Now all these years later the duchess could look back and recall fretting about her duties as duchess, but she assured Daphne that within a couple months she felt quite settled in, and now hosting teas and balls and extending patronages for the village felt as routine and easy as her family life with her husband and children.

“I have enjoyed meeting you, Miss Bridgerton. We must keep up a correspondence.”

“I would like that very much, your Grace.”

“Please, call me Annabeth.”

“And you must call me Daphne. You have been so kind, Annabeth.”

The two dukes returned, joined by Lady Danbury, and Simon stood with Daphne, and the duchess could see him whisper something to Daphne and her smile in return. The five engaged in friendly conversation until the visiting duke said that he and his wife ought to take their leave and return to their children.

Before departing, the Duchess of Gloucester whispered to her aunt, “An excellent match for him, they are clearly mad for each other, and she has that eldest-sister temperament, so considerate and unassuming and with an air of practicality and generosity. She will make a wonderful duchess.”

Now only Lady Danbury, Simon, and Daphne remained. He suggested a tour of Hastings House. With a gleam in her eye, Lady Danbury suggested, “You two go ahead. I need to rest my knees, and I trust you both to be well enough behaved.” They both smiled while Daphne blushed at her implication.

Beginning their tour down a grand corridor, Simon took her hand and kissed it, “May I say you are looking particularly lovely today, Miss Bridgerton.”

Daphne felt a bashful grin spread across her face. “Of course, you may always say that, your Grace,” and he enjoyed how after as well as they had gotten to know each other, he could still make her blush with one flirtatious compliment. 

Now, feeling exceptionally curious, she asked him, “How did today’s tea come to be here at Hastings House rather than at Danbury House?”

He gave a little grin, “Well, Lady Danbury has always been glad to assist me in matters related to you. The plan was always to be here, but I did not want others to know. So the change of location was only sent this morning.” She thought how wonderfully handsome he was with that look of mischief in his eyes. “And you may not have guessed, but you just successfully completed your first task.”

Daphne furrowed her brow in confusion, trying to imagine how coming to tea would be a task, “Did I?”

Simon looked at her playfully as if the answer should be obvious. “Indeed, you completed the task of receiving advice from a duchess about how to be a duchess.”

She smiled at him and how he had thoughtfully anticipated her uncertainty about the duties of a duchess. “She was lovely. She shared so many of her experiences, and I feel more prepared from our conversation than anything my well-intentioned mother or another lady could have told me about being a duchess. And we are to correspond now.”

Pausing to smile at her, Simon, possessing a personality that was quite reserved with almost all but her, marveled at how Daphne could become true friends with anyone within minutes. He could imagine how widely she would be admired by new acquaintances in society after they married. He took her hand as they walked, “We are now on your second task of the day and that is for you to begin to know Hastings House and feel comfortable here, my duchess.” Daphne knew society would find it scandalous for her to be alone with him at his house and discussing getting her accustomed to this house, but she did not care. She trusted Simon and would not pass up time at his house which would soon become their house in town and main residence.

Daphne was in awe of Hastings House, for while Bridgerton House was well-regarded as an elegant aristocratic home, Hastings House, belonging to a duke, was far grander. Simon showed her rooms and commented on each but not much as indeed he had not lived there very long. They only peeked their heads in briefly before he moved them along. Something in his efficient pace also gave her the impression that he had a particular destination in mind. Walking through the corridor, they looked at the paintings lining the walls, and when they passed a portrait of an elegant man with a stern and imposing look, Simon said, “That one is my father. I do not know why I have not yet put it in the attic.”

Daphne studied the portrait and hesitated a moment, aware that Simon had referred to a difficult relationship with his father but had not said much regarding him, “I wonder if it is a good likeness, although you clearly do not resemble him, not only his features, but he has none of your kindness in his eyes.”

“He had no kindness, none for me at least … Lady Danbury has always said that I resemble my mother. On another visit I can show you her portrait.”

“I should like very much to see her portrait … Your Grace, whenever you wish to share more with me of your life before our acquaintance, I will gladly listen, and I assure you that nothing you could say could make me feel less affection for you.” She extended her reassurance to him, “I rather think it will make my affection grow even more.” He smiled a small smile at her for she, simply by loving him, was again breaking down a wall that his pain had put up. She would love him no matter the burdens on his soul, burdens which were feeling lighter with each day.

“Come, Miss Bridgerton. Let us turn to a happier subject.”

They then reached a doorway and Simon opened it, saying, “This was my mother’s sitting room.” As Daphne entered the room, she immediately saw above the fireplace the landscape painting that she and Simon had stood before at Somerset House, the painting that had led to an intimate moment between them. She exclaimed with delight in her voice, “Oh! You have brought it home!”

He beamed at her reaction; he knew that that moment had meant as much to her as it had to him. Of course she would remember and be happy to see the painting. “Yes, after we viewed it together at Somerset House, I resolved to bring this painting home and to see to it that I could have you in front of it again to resume the moment that was taken from us that day.” Simon took her hand and led her in front of the painting, and they stood for a long moment, holding hands, as he caressed her fingers, recreating the moment at in the Somerset House gallery, this time with no one to interrupt.

Then, turning toward her, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Daphne breathed deeply, so filled with love for him and with such anticipation of what would happen next. He gathered her other hand in his and took a step closer, until there was nary air between them. She looked up at him with eager, expectant eyes as he leaned in, and they shared a tender kiss. This was her first kiss and it was perfect, gentle and sweet, and she felt his love and tenderness. For him their first kiss was also perfection. She filled his senses; she looked so beautiful, her lips felt so soft, and he could breathe in her floral perfume. He had felt incomplete without her touch and now he was becoming whole.

They paused, foreheads touching, reveling in the closeness they had so long been denied, and then a second kiss, longer and deeper with the love and passion they both felt warming their skin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She slid her hands up to clasp behind his neck. After so much longing, yearning to touch and taste, this moment was better than either had imagined. She felt the passion and security of his love, and for him, her touch on his skin felt calming and thrilling at the same time.

As he took a breath, he could feel her lips beneath his broaden into a smile, and he pulled away a little to look at her. Seeing her smile and the happiness on her face, he said, “You are the happiest person I have ever met, and being with you makes me the closest to happiness I have ever been.” She gently slid one of her hands to his heart, and said, “I know we will be so happy together, Simon.”

“Daphne, you are the dream I never dared to dream. Sometimes I cannot believe you are real.” In the intimacy of the moment neither noted that they had resumed calling each other by their names in a moment when it felt so natural. They would now return to being Simon and Daphne to one another, at least when no one else could hear.

He put a hand over hers, holding it to his heart and they kissed softly again, and then he kissed a trail of kisses down her neck, tickling her but also wonderfully seductive. She could not help but giggle. “Oh, do you like this?” he asked, sounding his most playful and charming, and he continued kissing her along her neck and down to her collarbone. He loved discovering how sensitive her neck was to his kisses and imagined the fun they would have as they learned each other’s bodies.

“Very much” she said, “But you are too tall for me to do such kisses. We will need to be sitting next time.”

“Oh, yes,” he replied playfully but full of desire for her, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the other side of her neck and she giggled again. He paused his kisses to hold her close to him, and she rested her head against his chest. They stood wrapped in love, wanting to never leave the embrace, but they knew these stolen few minutes would need to end. Before returning to Lady Danbury, they kissed again and Simon told Daphne, “I want to never go another day without kissing you.”

She smiled in return and said, “Nor I, although we may have difficulty finding moments before we are wed.”

“We will need to be at our most clever, Daphne,” and at that she gave him a peck on his cheek.

Lady Danbury would not ask what had transpired during their time away from her. She trusted Simon that it was close enough to innocent between the besotted but-not-yet-publicly-engaged couple. None of the three of them would breathe a word of the couple’s unchaperoned time or indeed about Daphne’s visit to Hastings House to anyone else, nor would her maid or his staff who liked their new master and were glad to see him becoming happy after a lifetime of loneliness.

Before Daphne and Rose departed, Simon reached into his inner coat pocket and removed a letter. “I have written you a letter of devotion, task nine, I believe. It also addresses some of my past, but I will not ask for it to satisfy the requirement of task 11. You and I will have a conversation devoted to my past … You might wish to save it until you are retired for the evening.” She felt her heart swell at the anticipation of reading the letter and as he kissed her hand, she whispered, “I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow, and I will dream of you tonight, my dear Simon.” As he watched her leave all he could think of was how impatient he felt to share his home and his life with her. He would accomplish another task today with his letter and, if he could arrange it, another task tomorrow, and with some fortune in arranging conversations it would be less than a week before they could be engaged and soon married.

Alone in her bedchamber at the end of the day Daphne could finally open Simon’s letter, and breaking the Hastings seal, she imagined becoming a Hastings as well soon, although the wait was becoming difficult to bear.

_My darling Daphne,_

_When I arrived in London just before the start of the season, I came with a very narrow purpose and a determination to depart soon after. I planned to only settle my late father’s affairs and quit London. I did not intend to even attend the season, and courtship and marrying could not have been further from my mind. But meeting you changed all my plans._

_So that you might understand the profound effect you have had on me, I will say a little about my father here. He was absent from my life from the time I was a young boy and yet he always felt present like a ghost haunting me while he was alive. His rejection of me, his disapproval, felt ever present and it affected me terribly. My soul was hardened, dull, and angry. I did not know laughter and joy seemed a distant, foreign notion._

_I saw him on his deathbed and my words to him were those of hatred and anger for all the years he deemed me worthless, for all the things he valued more than he valued me, and for the family he denied me by choosing not to act as a father to me. My anger at him defined me, and I felt my life’s mission was to spite him. But then I met you, and where he had been darkness and anger, and judgment, you were light, joy, and love. It has taken me time over this season to feel his grip on me loosen, but it has as I have found I much prefer being in the light with you than in his shadow._

_You have changed me. Your love for me has changed me, for the better, and you did so without asking, demanding, or cajoling. It was only through the gentle force of you, the purity of your love, that the stone around my heart began to crumble._

_I had worried for so long about bringing my pain into your life and in the process removing your joy, but I have been so heartened to discover instead that you remain a beautiful soul the more you get to know me and the more I share with you. You relieve me of my burdens without even knowing of them._

_I have never known anyone like you, and I thank you for sharing your beautiful heart with me. You have been my angel on earth. You have saved me from a lifetime of loneliness and replaced it with the promise of love for all our days._

_With my love always, yours faithfully,_

_Simon_

Tears spilled down Daphne’s cheeks as she read of Simon’s pain. How horribly he had suffered for so many years, indeed almost the entirety of his life. She resolved to do all she could to continue to ease his pain so that memories of his father would recess further and further from his thoughts. Simon had entrusted her to be his light and now it was all she wanted to be.

As always, that night Daphne dreamt of Simon, this time of tender and tantalizing kisses and the elation of being in his arms, a dream that had become a delicious reality, but also of continuing to help him heal his pain and to be his light and joy and the source of his happiness in every day with her.

And as always, Simon dreamt of Daphne. He dreamt not only of his desire for her and a million more kisses, he dreamt of making her happy and her joy becoming his joy. He dreamt not only of tomorrow with her but of summer with her, autumn with her, winter with her, and awakening to a new spring with her, and when he woke the next morning recalled that he had dreamt of a child with her, an angelic little girl. Much to his surprise, he felt calm at the thought of fatherhood even though only days prior he had thought it an impossibility. He still worried about how he could possibly be a good father, but his dream showed him only love between him and Daphne and for their child. Again and again with this woman, his beloved, he found that his heart was leading him toward a love, passion, contentment, peace, and family that he had never known before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With help from Lady Danbury, I got our couple alone and gave them their first kisses, very different than in the Trowbridge garden as in the book or series. In the garden it was desperate passion, thinking that it might be the only chance they ever had, but here they were secure in their feelings and it was only the restrictions of society that had kept them from being alone. They’re a very passionate couple in the book and on the series. So I couldn’t make them resist any longer, but now will they have trouble controlling their passions (Lady Bridgerton™)?
> 
> I love Lady Danbury and she’ll help me help our couple again. 
> 
> In my head Simon and Daphne are a blend of their book versions and series versions. So Simon talking about her smile and how she’s such a happy person comes from the book, but I can hear Phoebe Dynevor as Daphne saying the line about him bringing the painting home, and I can picture Regé-Jean Page as Simon beaming at her like in the field returning from the Clyvedon fair. 
> 
> Lady Danbury’s niece and nephew are my creation, and their visit serves as another step for Simon to help Daphne step into the role of duchess, with a new duchess friend who gave good advice. I’d already written about the visit with the duchess and the tour of Hastings House, and then thanks to Pam’s suggestion (hi, Pam!), I added some dialogue to frame them specifically as tasks from Simon for Daphne. Simon will have at least one more task for Daphne that relates to married life. 
> 
> A later chapter will have a more in-depth talk between the twosome about Simon’s past, his stuttering, his father telling people he was dead, etc., but I thought he’d be able to start opening up more through a letter that would also let him express how much she means to him. 
> 
> I’m changing the timeline compared to the series. Here Whistledown reveals Marina’s secret only two days after the engagement announced. I wanted to include their hasty and then broken engagement but not spend a lot of time on it.
> 
> Francesca returns in Chapter 9 and joins in the Bridgerton fun.


	9. A Musical Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon plans his seventh of his twelve tasks, a musical task for which he asks Francesca's help. 
> 
> Over lunch, Simon and Lady Danbury talk about his future. 
> 
> And will Simon be invited to dinner at the Bridgerton table yet again?

Two Bridgerton maids had vases ready, awaiting Simon’s arrival that morning, for the flowers he brought to Daphne and her mother. Entering the parlor, he said, “Good morning, Bridgertons” and several voices replied “Good morning, your Grace.” 

Before sitting with Daphne he greeted Francesca who was seated at the family’s pianoforte. “Miss Francesca, I hope you had an enjoyable visit to Bath.”

She replied, “I did, very much so, your Grace, but I am so glad to be back home. I missed my family terribly.”

“Well, I am glad you have returned to them,” and then in a lowered voice, he said to her, “I wondered if you might do me a favor, Miss Francesca.”

“Me? A favor? What can I do for you?” Francesca asked innocently, although Eloise had already told her not to be surprised if the duke asked for a conversation with her.

Simon presented her some sheet music and whispered his request to her, and she replied, “I will need some time to practice this. Could you return this afternoon? Would half past five suit you?”

That time would suit fine, he said, and he asked her to ensure that Daphne would be at home then as well. With her nod, their plan was set.

Simon then sat with Daphne on a loveseat. His heart swelled seeing her again after their time together at Hastings House the previous day with wonderful kisses in front of his mother’s painting which he now thought of as their painting, and the intimate feelings they shared. Daphne was also eager to talk with him about a thousand things but most of all the letter he had written her. She also hoped to find a scheme to secret away for a kiss. The kiss would have to wait, but she could wait no longer before discussing the letter, and so she held her book up toward Simon as if to show him something in it and said, “I read your letter and can go no longer without telling you -- I want so much to hold you in my arms and to take away your pain. You will never live without love again, Simon. I will love you for all your days.” He breathed deeply and smiled at her and his eyes burned with gathering tears he would not let fall. He could not speak as he felt like his heart was now full to nearly bursting. How did she know exactly what to say to him to comfort him and make him feel worthy of her love? He took her near hand and caressed it. She could tell that he could not manage words in that moment, but she knew he felt her love, and that mattered more than any words he could speak now.

They both breathed deeply and then switched to lighter topics with an update on his day’s business, her afternoon plans, his lunch that afternoon with Lady Danbury, her invitation for tea with Lady Danbury in a couple days’ time, and an upcoming ball.

Simon indicated to Daphne that he ought to leave before too much longer and in reply she whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “I have an idea. Follow along.”

Daphne spoke at what she hoped was a normal volume, saying, “Your Grace, allow me to get you that book I mentioned.” It was a risk, of course, but she knew it would be improper if they left the room without saying anything.

“Yes, Miss Bridgerton I would appreciate that, and then I must be on my way. I have business to attend to before I visit Lady Danbury.”

As they walked briskly down the hall toward the library, Simon said to her, “How long do you think we have? Three minutes?”

“Two, if we are exceptionally lucky.” And they scurried into the library, closing the door behind them.

Without bothering to check the title, Daphne hastily grabbed a book off a shelf and laid it on a table and then Simon picked her up and sat her on the table so that the height difference between them was eliminated, and with her knees to one side so there was little space between their bodies. She pulled him into a deep and hungry kiss. She slid her hands under his coat, rubbing her hands up and down his back, and his hands cupped her hips as eagerly returned her kiss. He could not let himself get too excited, but they could have a bit of fun.

Next, Daphne took the opportunity for little nibbling kisses down Simon’s neck. He was not at all ticklish but instead found the combination of her kisses and his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him, was threatening to get him more aroused than he could manage when they had so little time and such fleeting privacy. He moved a hand onto her thigh and just then they heard the doorknob turn. Daphne slipped away from him and sprung up like a rabbit at the sound. By the time the library door swung open and in barged Benedict, Colin, and Eloise, Daphne was holding the book she had set on table while Simon attempted to look nonchalant. “This is the book I was telling you about. I can highly recommend it.”

“Ah, thank you Miss Bridgerton, I shall enjoy learning about” and he strained to read the words on the faded book, “Bass and Pike Fishing in English Waterways.” Daphne turned a rosy pink blush and the siblings fell over each other laughing at the situation. Simon and Daphne were also having difficulty keeping straight faces. Daphne cleared her throat and said, “I know you must be leaving, your Grace. You may return the book at your convenience,” and her siblings laughed again at her attempt to maintain the façade. As Daphne and Simon walked past them to the door, Colin said rather loudly that if a couple would marry, they would not need to sneak around.

The episode had improved Colin’s disposition after the news of Miss Thompson’s pregnancy prompted him to end their engagement. That improved disposition would be an aid to him as Anthony had arranged a covert meeting between Colin and Marina that afternoon to clear the air, and Anthony had asked Daphne to attend to be a woman in the room. Miss Thompson had clearly wronged Colin, but it would be most ungentlemanly for Anthony to have her sit with only the viscount and Colin.

Later, during the meeting with Miss Thompson, Daphne listened as Miss Thompson, filled with fear and sorrow and helplessness said that she truly had felt affection for Colin and had hoped he would rescue her from her perilous situation. Listening to her, Daphne realized that she had always taken for granted that the arrival of a child would be a welcome and happy occasion, but in this case, Miss Thompson and her child looked to have such a bleak future.

When the meeting with Colin concluded, Daphne reached out to Marina saying, “I wish there was some way I could help you.” With tears rimming her eyes, Marina told Daphne, “I cannot imagine how you could help unless you have a way of getting a letter to the front to inquire after Sir George Crane, but even then, a general would not look at a letter sent from a young lady.”

An idea appeared in Daphne’s head. “Miss Thompson, I may know of a way to assist you in finding Sir George. Can you write down everything you know about how about his enlistment and regiment?”

That afternoon Simon joined Lady Danbury for lunch at Danbury House and during it she asked him, “How are things proceeding with your Miss Bridgerton, your Grace?”

“Very well, I would say,” came his reply.

Lady Danbury nodded approvingly, “It has been wonderful to see your attachment progress. From your first dance at Vauxhall, Lady Bridgerton and I could see a spark between the two of you, and then it was not much longer until you both seemed smitten, whether or not either of you acknowledged it.”

A small, bashful smile formed on his lips, “We have since acknowledged it,” but then he turned serious, “Lady Danbury, you have known me longer and better than anyone. There is something I wish to ask you: how can I know if I will be a good husband and father, the man she needs me to be?”

“My boy, despite what you may have heard, no one is born knowing how to be a husband or wife, or father or mother. Everyone must learn how. Some may learn earlier than others, a bit of a head start, but there is no reason why an intelligent and feeling man such as yourself could not learn.”

The phantom of his father loomed in his mind. “What if I am destined to be like my father?”

A fierceness glowed in Lady Danbury’s eyes as she said, “Your Grace, that is an impossibility. You are nothing like your father. He scarcely spent a few hours with you in your whole life, but I knew him well. He did not have an ounce of love in his heart. He was cold and proud and unforgiving.

You were so deprived of your mother’s love. She loved you before you were born, and she knew that you were strong and that you would survive. Bless her soul, she would have been an excellent mother. She would have loved you more than breath, and your life would have been happy with her. You are so like her, your Grace. It is so clear to me now that I see you with Miss Bridgerton. You may not have known it, but you were waiting for someone to love you and for you to love, just as your mother waited for you. Now you have a chance for love with Miss Bridgerton – or should I say your duchess – and in so doing, you may find that the love you share will expand to make way for a child. Think of the joy a child could bring to you and your duchess. That is what matters. Not the late duke.”

Simon felt overwhelmed with thought and feeling, “I know I am not like my father. I would not be the monster he was, but what if I am not an able father in other respects? I have had no example to follow.”

She patted his hand, “My dear boy, I have known good parents and terrible ones over my years. The good ones, whether they grew up loved in a happy home or parentless and disconsolate in an orphanage, had something in common: they loved their children. Love must be the foundation. I know that you have the capacity to love a child with your duchess. Surely you will need time to become accustomed to the idea after so long thinking it was impossible, but think of your duchess, can you imagine her with your child?”

“I already have. I dreamt of her holding our child, and I felt at peace when I dreamt, but that still does not mean I can become a good father.”

“Do you remember at the Trowbridge Ball when I asked you if you were experiencing a metamorphosis, your Grace?” He nodded. “Let yourself change. Free yourself from the pain of your past and let yourself become the man you can become.” 

Simon nodded. He had tried to argue with Lady Danbury and make the case for all his doubts, but at every turn, she was the voice of encouragement and reassurance. He told his fears to quiet themselves. He would rather listen to the woman who had been the nearest thing to family he had had most of his life. Her belief in him buoyed his spirits and shed rays of light on his prospects as a husband and even father. Even more so he thought of Daphne and how her love for him had changed him so much already. Perhaps at the start of the season he had been truly incapable of being a suitable husband and good father, but now, as his metamorphosis was proceeding, he was becoming able.

Simon arrived for his late afternoon visit to Bridgerton house with an eagerness to complete another of his tasks but with a bit of self- consciousness. He found as a boy that his stammer did not intrude when he sang and so he enjoyed singing in the choir at Eton and then carousing with drinking songs at Oxford. He did, however, feel a bit nervous about how large the audience at the house might be, in spite of his request to Francesca that it might be only her, Daphne, and their mother in the room. He had selected a song he had heard sung at taverns. The imagery was a bit scandalous, but it also had a good tune, and he hoped that Lady Bridgerton would not be bothered by the story of the rake in it.

Lady Bridgerton sat near a window doing her needlework and Francesca sat at the pianoforte. Daphne sat not far from the pianoforte so that she could chat with Francesca about what she learned from Aunt Winnie. At half past five on the dot, Humboldt announced the arrival of the Duke of Hastings, much to Daphne’s surprise. Simon greeted the ladies, had a quick word with Francesca, and then cleared his throat. Francesca began to play the first couple bars of the song and then Simon joined in, singing,

_One evening as I rambled_ _  
Among the leaves so green  
I overheard a young woman  
Converse with Reynardine  
  
Her hair was black, her eyes  
Were blue, her lips as red as wine  
And he smiled to gaze upon her  
Did that sly, bold Reynardine  
  
She said, "Kind sir, be civil  
My company forsake  
For in my own opinion  
I fear you are some rake."  
  
"Oh no," he said, "no rake am I  
Brought up in Venus' train  
But I'm seeking for concealment  
All along the lonesome plain."  
  
"Your beauty so enticed me  
I could not pass it by  
So it's with my gun I'll guard you  
All on the mountain side."  
  
"And if by chance you should look  
For me, perhaps you'll not me find  
For I'll be in my castle  
Inquire for Reynardine."_

_Sun and dark she followed him_ _  
His teeth did brightly shine  
And he led her up a-the mountains  
Did that sly, bold Reynardine_

Simon ended his performance with a bow to Francesca, his accompanist, and to Daphne and her mother, who was clapping with tears in her eyes. Daphne felt beyond charmed to hear Simon sing. She was delighted to hear that he had a quite lovely voice and was elated that he had shared it with her, going far beyond what she had suggested in the task.

Louder applause came from the hallway where the remaining Bridgertons had been covertly listening and then as they entered the room. Simon took a bow toward them and, covering his bashfulness at having such an audience, acted as though he was a seasoned performer used to the accolades.

The whole family was now present and they filled the room with their chatter and interactions, but the duke was still the center of attention. Colin and Benedict each shook Simon’s hand and commended him on such a fine performance. Eloise suggested he should take the stage. Gregory and Hyacinth begged for an encore and a song they could sing with him. Violet complimented his fine voice. Anthony joked that he sounded better today than back in their carousing days when he had been a few pints in at a tavern. Daphne took all this in happily, recognizing again that Simon’s good nature that had been so apparent to her, had now blossomed with her family. 

As for Francesca, having taken Eloise’s advice about scheduling a time before dinner to continue the pattern from the days of Simon’s visits to Gregory and Hyacinth, then Colin, and then Eloise, she took her turn to ask her mother to invite the duke to dinner, and as usual, Violet was more than happy to extend the invitation.

Simon joked, “Thank you, Lady Bridgerton. I imagine my cook is getting quite bored, but I would never pass up a Bridgerton dinner.”

At dinner Gregory told Simon he would be heading to Eton when the school term began, sparking discussion between his older brothers and Simon about their days there and many of pranks they had pulled while students.

Eloise interjected, “If I had been allowed to attend, I would have been more focused on scholarly pursuits.”

Benedict chided her, “Come now, Eloise, we have all heard of the pranks you and Daphne and later Francesca pulled while we boys were away at school.”

“Daphne?” Simon asked, “Surely you cannot be serious that such a proper lady ever caused mischief. How bad was it?”

Daphne smiled and shook her head at him, “I assure you that any acts of mischief I engaged in were harmless compared to what you boys did,” and with that she patted his leg under the table, out of view of everyone, and he smiled a full smile at her that projected to all the other Bridgertons how happy he seemed in every moment with Daphne.

During the dinnertime discussion Anthony stared at Simon for a moment, so struck by how different his friend seemed than the majority of their acquaintance when he had been so reserved and often self-serious and even angry.

Seizing an opportunity for more mischief, Colin proclaimed, “Daph, when the duke proposes, you had better accept or we shall be forced to adopt him. He already seems part of the family.”

“Colin!” his mother and Daphne exclaimed in unison as Daphne blushed and the whole table laughed, Simon most of all. Her tasks for Simon had succeeded in not only demonstrating his sincerity for her but also was making him beloved to her whole family.

  
In his bed that night, Simon had first dreamt of Daphne and her adorable laugh, her beautiful promises to him, and the love that reached him in every word she said to him, but these were realities and his mind did not spend long on them before skipping to the still unattainable. He dreamt of being in their home where they would be duke and duchess, lord and lady, and they could kiss and frolic in whichever room they chose. Oh, what fun they would have! His mind imagined her lithe body and feminine curves all his to explore, and he imagined giving himself to her completely, holding nothing back, every night, every morning, and many passionate afternoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francesca and the music task was Simon’s seventh completed. Of the 12 tasks only Violet and Anthony remain of the Bridgertons, and then the final 3 tasks, concluding with 5 minutes alone for our couple in the drawing room 😲 
> 
> “Reynardine” is from the early 1800s. So it’s possible that our characters would have heard of it. I got the lyrics here, https://genius.com/Fairport-convention-reynardine-lyrics but also looked at the Wikipedia entry for info. 
> 
> I’ve heard of several singers who’ve had stutters when speaking. So I thought it made sense that Simon would feel at ease singing, although not necessarily a solo for a crowd of Bridgertons.
> 
> Simon’s wingman Lady Danbury helps calm his fears about marriage and especially, fatherhood. She knows him and his family history and is uniquely qualified to reassure him. The next scene with her is very different!


	10. A Conversation with Lady Bridgerton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Simon now on the eighth of 12 tasks, talk turns increasingly to a wedding and marriage, particularly in his conversation with Lady Bridgerton.

The people of the ton considered Simon Basset, the Duke of Hastings, to be a man of the world and a man of great experience, but he would today have an experience unlike any he had had in his travels and adventures: he would speak with a parent of the woman he intended to marry. He could not help but feel a bit of apprehension. Although Lady Bridgerton had been nothing but welcoming to him and encouraging of his attentions to Daphne, he worried that she still might harbor concerns about his fitness as a husband, and he would not blame her if she did. He had become famed throughout the ton for declaring he would never marry, and she was certainly aware of his past reputation, likely from her eldest son’s railing against him as a suitor for Daphne early in the season.

Despite any apprehension, Simon would seize the day and talk with Lady Bridgerton about her views of marriage, prompted by Daphne’s task for him, but also from Simon’s own desire to become a good husband. So, like clockwork, Simon arrived for his morning visit with Daphne, this morning offering pink roses for Daphne and a mix of tulips for her mother, which he knew she would find impressive.

After greetings and pleasantries with those Bridgertons in attendance that morning, Simon asked Lady Bridgerton if she would have time that morning for a conversation. Violet replied that she would not as she needed to prepare to leave for an appointment shortly. Well, at least that is what she told him. If most of her children had figured out that there was some kind of scheme afoot with Simon and Daphne that involved Simon spending time with each Bridgerton, then of course their mother would as well. She asked him if he could return late that afternoon, and he said he would look forward to their conversation then. She then excused herself, leaving Benedict as the chaperone of the couple, although he did not care to watch them closely.

Joining Daphne on the loveseat, Simon quietly informed her that his conversation with her mother would be later that afternoon. At that, she took his hand and said, “You have no cause to be uneasy. She would have had us married a week into our acquaintance. She has been our most ardent supporter.”

Simon smiled at his wife-to-be, “Well, perhaps on par with Lady Danbury. I am relieved to hear you say so. I have never sought a mother’s approval before, nothing even close. I never wanted to before you. Only you could inspire me so.” He kissed her hand and she smiled at him, and if their chaperone noticed, he did not care. 

After that, he updated her on reports from his new steward at Clyvedon, and he told her that he would like them to visit there soon, perhaps for their honeymoon. It really was a beautiful estate and an easier journey from London than most of his other estates. He knew she would love it and she would help him make new, good memories there, just as he had dreamt. Gazing into Simon’s eyes, Daphne agreed she would like that very much and smiled at the thought of the honeymoon when they could finally be alone together.

Next, Daphne said that she had a favor to ask of him and explained Miss Thompson’s situation and how with his rank of duke, he would be more likely to get a response regarding Sir George Crane than she would. She handed him the information Miss Thompson had written, and he told her that he would send an inquiry today.

After some more conversation – the two of them could seem to talk about anything – he said that he ought to go and whispered to Daphne that they would have to find a chance later for a kiss. 

After Simon had departed, a Bridgerton maid arrived back home and brought that day’s gossip pamphlet to her mistress. Violet Bridgerton’s eyes grew wide as she read the following:

_Lady Whisteldown’s Society Papers_

_Dearest readers, reports have reached your author that a certain duke was lately seen leaving the most highly regarded jeweler in Mayfair. Perhaps he and his intended have been delaying their official engagement announcement until she has a sparkling gem to display._

Early that afternoon, the two eldest Bridgerton women visited the modiste for Daphne to have a final fitting for the dress she would wear to the ball in a couple days’ time. Violet, always thinking ahead, suggested to her daughter, “Dearest, after your fitting for the ball, we should talk to Madame Delacroix about items for your trousseau and your preferences for a wedding gown.”

Daphne felt flustered and whispered to her mother, “Mama, I do not think it appropriate to choose a trousseau or to design a wedding dress before a wedding date has been announced.”

“Nonsense, Daphne, I have certainly known of mothers and daughters who ordered such items without a wedding date set. I am sure Madame Delacroix and her seamstresses would appreciate time to work on items rather than being rushed and they would handle the order discreetly,” Violet looked hopeful for Daphne’s agreement but it did not come. “Let us compromise, and you can simply tell her what styles and fabrics you like so that when we are ready to order the items, they may be prepared without delay.”

Her daughter replied softly, aware of other women in the shop, “I suppose there is no harm in that.” Daphne truly did see the logic in what her mother said; she only felt awkward at the possibility of rumors circulating, and she had not even seen the day’s Whistledown which her mother had hidden after reading.

While Daphne browsed silks and laces with the help of a shopgirl, Lady Bridgerton huddled with the modiste, explaining the situation, and, going beyond what she suggested to Daphne, Lady Bridgerton told Madame Delacroix that she should begin work on whatever Daphne said that she might like, and Violet would add a nice sum to the final bill if the modiste and her staff used the utmost discretion about the matter and avoided any gossip. Madame Delacroix assured Violet that everything would be handled discreetly; she had no interest in alienating one of her best customers who also had three younger daughters to outfit for years to come.

After a day of tending to business, Simon was now eager for time at Bridgerton House, most of all to see Daphne, but also to see her mother, particularly after Daphne’s encouragement that morning. He crossed Grosvenor Square rehearsing parts of his planned conversation to ensure that he would say everything just as he felt it. Humboldt greeted Simon at the door and was surprised that the duke asked for the lady of the house rather than the young lady, but of course, being a good butler, hid his surprise. Violet greeted the duke warmly, “Your Grace, you are welcome, as always. Let us sit in the parlor for our conversation.” Daphne peeked down from the top of the stairs and gave Simon a little wave and he winked in return.

Once they had settled in chairs, Violet asked, “How may I be of assistance to you today, your Grace?”

Simon replied, “After the past few weeks, I imagine you cannot be surprised to hear that my intentions toward your eldest daughter are serious and sincere. I wish to assure you that the pace of our courtship does not reflect hesitation on my part but rather a deliberate choice by us both to prepare for what will follow a courtship. In order to help you understand our current situation, I will share with you now something that Daphne and I have not shared with anyone else,” and he paused for a moment.

Violet could not imagine what he was about say. Thoughts ran wild in her head, but she managed her composure and said, “Do go on, your Grace.”

Sounding like he was giving a confession, Simon began, “One afternoon, Daphne met me as planned. However, instead of going for flavored ice as agreed, I ended our association. I told her that she had captured the attention of the prince and he was perfect for her and I walked away from her, but the truth was that I had been overcome by my doubts that I could be the husband she needed.” Simon did not think it would be necessary or prudent to go into too much detail about his thought processes at the time.

A memory appeared in Daphne’s mother’s head, “I recall the day when she returned and took to her room. She would not tell me what had happened, but she looked so defeated. The next day she and I went to the palace for an audience with the queen and prince and her demeanor was one of obligation, not of excitement or of interest in the prince, and then soon after we began to see you every day.”

“Yes, Lady Bridgerton, it was later that night when I realized that I could not let myself lose Daphne if she would have me. She and I then set a very purposeful course for our time together before we would wed. As part of that course, I am here to be educated on your views of marriage, to understand more fully how those shaped Daphne’s views.”

“Oh! I see, your Grace. Well, I should be glad to share my thoughts with you. I confess that I have recalled many memories of my courtship and wedding to Daphne’s father as I have observed you and my daughter this season.” Violet’s eyes took on a dreamy look as she called that season so many years ago.

Violet gathered her thoughts, considering where to begin, “I have told my children that they should marry their dearest friend, which the late viscount was for me. We could sit and talk for hours, and no one could make me laugh as he could. That was in the beginning and it remained true for all our years together.” She could now share the observation she had thought since the day of the couple’s first promenade, “I see that kind of friendship in the two of you. Daphne has always had an amiable disposition and made friends easily, but there has been something beyond that with you. She has an ease and comfort when talking to you that I have not seen with others, and while I did not know you before this season, I believe I see that same ease in you when you are with her.”

“Daphne has become my best, dearest friend. I found almost immediately that our conversations were always easy, and as our affection has deepened, our friendship has as well. There is no one on earth I wish to talk with more than Daphne,” which made Lady Bridgerton smile.

“I recall that when Edmund and I were courting, people warned me about his reputation. They said that he was a rake and could not possibly make a good husband. Others could not or would not see how much we simply enjoyed each other’s company. My dear aunt told me he would certainly be unfaithful to me, which broke my heart to hear, but I trusted Edmund, and he never betrayed me. He was a most excellent husband and his prior reputation did not matter to me.”

“I imagine some would say the same of my reputation. I pledge to you now my fidelity to your daughter and to strive to be as good a husband to her as her father was to you.”

Violet was almost grinning now and she felt encouraged to carry on with a conversation that she herself had never had before. “I believe that friendship should precede love for a couple, and then that love must be the foundation of any marriage. None of my eight children would exist had I not first loved their father. The relationship between the husband and wife must come first before any other family relationships. When Daphne leaves my house, she will still be my daughter and she will always be a sister to seven, but she will first and foremost be her husband’s wife. That partnership, forged in love, must be first, and then a child can come from that foundation.”

Simon again found himself sharing more than he had originally imagined he would. “Family has always been an unfamiliar concept to me, having grown without one, and having had difficulty imagining myself with my own. My own parents did not have a foundation of love like you speak of with your late husband.”

“Your Grace, I am sorry to say that I recall the gossip regarding your parents. The ton knew that your parents’ marriage had been arranged and had not been a happy union. I only met your mother once, but she was so lovely and so kind. Her death was horribly tragic, and then there were rumors that you had died. I did not know for certain that you had survived until Anthony arrived home from his term at Eton and said that he had become friends with a boy named Simon Basset.”

Violet assured him, “No one who is at all aware of your background could find fault with some hesitation on your part regarding marriage and family. I imagine it has been strange at times, your Grace, during your visits for you to be around such a big family.”

“Only at first, when it seemed indeed strange but entertaining to witness the interactions of the nine of you. Since then, through my observations of all of you and with my time with each of you, I have seen how you are together and how much each of you values the other eight. I thank you for welcoming me into your home as Daphne and I have courted. You and the late viscount created something truly wonderful with this family.”

Lady Bridgerton caught her breath and felt her eyes forming tears, thinking of her Edmund. “The foundation was love, always love. Everyone deserves such love,” and she patted his hand. Simon could only smile, unable to speak in response to the warmth of Violet’s maternal kindness toward him. He had known from the outset of his ruse with Daphne that her mother would encourage a match between them, but he had not anticipated how much her support would mean to him once their ruse had turned into a real courtship.

“As I think of my marriage, one lesson I may not have yet imparted on Daphne, but that I will share with you now is this: love is not only a feeling; it is a choice, an action. My husband and I chose to love each other every day and through joys, little spats and terrible trials, and that is what sustained us in all our years together. Knowing that he and I chose to love, guiding us every day, still provides me peace and comfort although he is no longer here. For any couple, that choice can be made each and every day to help them through life's challenges.”

Simon wished he knew how to respond to what she had said, but the words would not come to him, and so he nodded in acknowledgement, took a breath, and asked, “Lady Bridgerton, I should like to know if I have your approval to propose to Daphne within the coming days.”

Violet took a deep breath in, almost a gasp, “You do, your Grace. I will be overjoyed to see the two of you marry and to call you my son as Daphne’s husband, and I will be so glad for you to join our family.” Simon had not doubted her approval but he felt elated all the same to receive it.

Working furiously to contain her glee, at what was confirmation of what Lady Whistledown had reported, she encouraged Simon further by adding, “In some cases, your Grace, I believe a short engagement is quite appropriate and socially acceptable, as when a couple has had a dedicated, exclusive courtship.” A very short engagement sounded like a splendid plan to Simon.

Lady Bridgerton concluded their conversation with an invitation to dinner, and Simon, true to his word, could not turn down the invitation to a Bridgerton dinner.

The family, now unofficially including the duke who was, as usual, seated next to Daphne on Violet’s end of the table, had settled into a comfortable pattern of conversation, sometimes involving the whole table and other times smaller conversations between a few.

Looking across the table, Anthony noticed his mother had a peculiar expression on her face. It seemed happy yet melancholy at once. So he asked her, “Mother, are you well?”

“I am,” she said, with tears glistening in her eyes. “I was only thinking how happy your father would be if he could see us all around this table.” And then all eight Bridgerton children saw their mother pat the duke’s hand and give it a little squeeze. For Simon, who had never known a mother’s love or a parent’s love at all, this moment of maternal warmth felt still unfamiliar yet so comforting. For everyone at the table it signaled Lady Bridgerton’s unmistakable acceptance of Simon into their family, needing only an appointment with Daphne at the altar to make it official.

After a dessert of pudding, the duke said he ought to head home and stood and said good night to the table. Daphne rose and said, “I will see you out, your Grace.” As soon as the couple left the dining room, Violet saw her elder children starting to rise from the table. “Sit, please,” she commanded them, “Let them have a moment.”  
  


Hearing no footsteps behind them, they realized they had a chance to be alone, even only briefly. On the way to the door, Daphne pulled Simon into an alcove and he leaned against the wall, bending his knees to reduce their height difference. He tugged her close to him, running his hands down her back and then holding her hips as he found her lips for a kiss which she fervently returned. She did a little sway of her hips back and forth against him that was almost his undoing. He broke the kiss and said, “Mmm, I think we need to say goodnight for my own good. I will need to head the boxing gym to expend the energy that I cannot yet with you.”

Continuing that little sway of her hips into him, Daphne whispered in reply, “I should like to see that sometime, Simon. I dreamt about you boxing after attending Will’s match. You stepped out the ring and kissed me, and your body was wonderfully warm and covered with perspiration. In my dream I could feel my dress cling to your body as you kissed me.”

Simon held her close and moaned into her ear, “Daphne, what are you doing to me?” Now he would really need that boxing to release some of his energy. She buried her head into his chest and breathed in his scent to take with her to her bedchamber for when she pleasured herself with thoughts of him sweaty and barely dressed, holding her close and kissing her. He finally broke from her with one more quick kiss, bade her good night, and then headed directly to Will’s.

Will laughed at Simon’s intensity in the ring. “I have never seen you with so much pent-up energy. Maybe you should find yourself a woman.”

“I have” said Simon, with a jab toward Will, who dodged the punch with another laugh.

“Ah, so things are indeed as serious as reported with Miss Bridgerton … who I would suppose is too much of a lady to help you release your energy.”

Simon threw a lunging punch toward Will who then tackled Simon on the ropes and asked, “Is she truly worth waiting for?”

Simon replied, “She is the only woman worth waiting for.”

Alice had entered the gym a couple minutes prior and seized the chance to tease Simon, “It sounds like his Grace has a date with his hand or maybe a cold bath tonight.”

Simon shot her daggers.

Will stifled his laugh and said, “Behave, Alice. Your Grace, how about I say that you can keep coming to the gym anytime to box away your energies, as long as you promise to invite me and Alice to the wedding?”

The duke nodded his agreement at his sparring partner.

Retiring for the night, Simon dreamt a replication of Daphne’s boxing ring dream, but this time imagining peeling off their clothes and finally getting the release his body desired with her as he watched her moan and scream in ecstasy. His mind then imagined a calendar counting down toward their wedding night, trying to fix on how few days there might be until they could marry and spend a blissful honeymoon alone together . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet is getting almost as impatient for Simon and Daphne to get engaged and married as they are! From her perspective, she couldn't see what they've been waiting for, but now that Simon has said that a proposal would be within a week, she feels very encouraged. 
> 
> I had been wanting to find a way to work in Will and Alice, my second favorite couple from the show, and so I gave Simon a little scene with them at the end.
> 
> Next up: two very different conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a oneshot diverging from canon and imagining something that would compel Simon to reconsider the consequences of ending his arrangement, really relationship, with Daphne. When I was rewatching it and saw Daphne run up the stairs, I wondered what if word of her devastation made it to Simon? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
